


What If...

by songbirdlaidahand



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, Slow Burn, a taylor swift discography carmilla au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songbirdlaidahand/pseuds/songbirdlaidahand
Summary: We begin our story in the Great American Southwest…A small town so far from anywhere with nothing to do,and nowhere to go.Carmilla's life is changed when Elle transfers to her high school for senior year.





	1. Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> There are more than likely some small errors in here, whoops my bad. Also blame my pages program. It cares nothing for tense nor spelling.
> 
> AU set in 2009, moving forward.

Carmilla parked in front of Old Lookout Academy, the private school she had attended far too long. It was senior year and soon she wouldn't have to see these horrible people ever again. She hated it. Oh how she hated it… Every subject was ‘with a Christian perspective.’ It always made her think of all of the information she should have learned but hadn’t.

She pulled down her visor mirror to check her eyeliner, it was heavy and thick on her bottom lids, matching with the black parts of her plaid shirt as well as her dark hair. 

With a heavy sigh she got out of her parents SUV that she used for school and headed towards the building. An imposing structure with columns and marble, old enough for terrible drafts and weird layouts with no windows. It was no Chilton. At Chilton Carmilla could actually have been learning something.

The building was extremely musty smelling from sitting all summer. The first class of the day was in the very back corner of the building. Carmilla was largely ignored by others as she chose a seat on the far side of the room dropping her bag to the floor and herself in the seat. 

She was a good five minutes early, possibly a record. She looked up across the room at the other seats. All the usual kids, there were only 10 others in her grade. There was a new girl though, sitting across the room from her. 

The new girl was wearing a flowery dress and gold flats with long brown hair and tan skin. Carmilla thought she looked a little bit like Gabriella from High School Musical, it was mostly the hair. She knew she felt a wanting to be her friend, a need to be her friend. 

Interrupting Carmilla’s thoughts the teacher had everyone introduce themselves to talk about how they had spent the summer. 

Carmilla didn’t have much to say for her turn, everyone knew her, and they didn't really care to listen. Her summer had been uneventful. She hurried through her ‘what I did’ letting it pass to the next person.

The turns came around to the new girl and everyone paid a little closer attention. Her name was Elle, she was from San Jose, and she had worked the summer at a kids camp. She didn’t reveal much more about herself though, Carmilla would have to work to get more info. 

The morning passed slowly until forth period, when Carmilla decided to sit in front of Elle to ask her more questions. 

Carmilla turned around in her chair “I wanted to tell you I really like your dress.” 

Elle gave a small smile “Thanks.” 

“So… how come you moved here from California, if I may ask?” Carmilla was hesitant with the question. 

Elle didn't seem to show much of a reaction “My parents were transferred.” 

“Ah” Carmilla nodded “What do they do?” 

Elle spoke again “My dad’s a minister for the Hurd Military Institute, and my mom’s a guidance counselor there.” 

“They’re in the military?” Carmilla asked.

“They were when I was little, they retired and wanted to help kids so they got involved with the military schools since it was such an important part of their life experiences.” Elle answered.

“My dad used to joke about sending me to Hurd for school” Carmilla said with an air of seriousness behind her voice. 

“What do your parents do?” Elle asked.

“My mom’s a geologist with the community college here and my dad’s a retired police officer, he just retired actually, he’s an engineer for the city now” Carmilla answered.

The teacher gathered the classes attention cutting short their conversation.

// /////

Carmilla begrudgingly walked behind the rest of the class onto the school’s lawn. It was the third day of classes and some of the parents were insisting that there be ‘beginning of senior year pictures.’ 

They came to a stop near the far sidewalk with the school building in the background. There was little speaking as the class organized for pictures, were it not for the parents Carmilla would have easily been left out. 

“Okay lets do some of the fun pictures, grab partners please” one of the parents suggested. 

Quickly Carmilla asked Elle to partner with her so she didn’t have to partner up with the weird girl who came in two years before. Carmilla hated her.

“First we thought of a pyramid, okay whose the lightest” a mom asked. 

After several minutes of arranging Carmilla and two others were voted as lightest. 

“Elle are you sure my knee wont hurt your back as I climb up” Carm asked. 

“It’ll be fine, just go“ Elle assured. 

The parents took their pictures quickly. 

“We think piggy back would be cute next” another of the parents added, the rest nodding in agreement. 

Everyone gave a bit of a sigh accompanied with a weird look. 

Elle turned towards Carmilla “I think I can carry you.” 

“If you think so” Carmilla replied delicately jumping onto Elle’s back. 

Carmilla was careful not to hurt Elle’s neck with her arm and more than quickly jumped off when the pictures were done. Carmilla and Elle silently walked with the rest of the group back to class. 

// /////

Carmilla finished tidying up her bedroom, her only current friend was coming over, they hadn’t seen each other all summer. A knock on the door came and Carmilla rushed to answer it before her father had a chance to get annoyed and start asking questions. 

She opened the door letting Mckaylee inside. 

“Hi!” they both exclaimed at the same time. 

Mckaylee was much shorter than Carmilla with bright red hair and fair features, only a year younger than Carmilla it appeared like a much larger gap. 

They headed to Carm’s room sitting down in the two chairs at her large desk. 

“I’m so excited to see you, it’s like seeing a celebrity!” Mckaylee exclaimed. 

Camilla chuckled awkwardly “I guess so.” 

“What have you been up to this Summer, I know we texted but fill me in, your twitter gave nothing away!?” Mckaylee asked. 

Carmilla didn’t take long to answer “I haven’t been up to much really, just hung around here as usual, went to see my great grandmother though.” 

Mckaylee smiled “That seems like a fun summer, we spent a few weeks at the family time share in Orlando, it was great but it’s always so humid, I hate that.” 

“I prefer the humidity, it’s so dry here. I feel like I’m going to shrivel up” Carmilla commented. 

“Oh! I got totally obsessed with Demi Lovato this summer, she’s just so cool, I bet she’s so nice in person” Mckaylee excitedly jumped up and down in her seat. 

“I’ve heard some of her songs a bit this summer too” Carm responded.

“I brought my laptop, we should totally listen to some of her songs right now” Mckaylee reached into her bag pulling out a large laptop and charger cord. 

Carmilla wasn’t opposed but she wasn’t really in the mood to listen to music either. If she wasn’t in charge of picking it out, then she wasn’t that interested.

“You know what we should do?” Mckaylee asked.

Carmilla shook her head “What?”.

“We should totally make a youtube channel, we could make videos doing covers of Demi songs, it would be so much fun!” Mckaylee said while her computer turned on.

“Uh…” Carmilla said.

“We can name it Mckaylee and Carmilla, that way if a record company sees it they'll know who we are” Mckaylee laughed.

A few minutes later they were both singing along to La La Land. Mckaylee was so inthralled with exaggerating the song to the camera that she didn't notice Carmilla’s quiet mumbling of what were definitely not the right words.

// /////

Two weeks into the semester, Carmilla’s final class of the day was possibly the most boring. Government. Yes, boring. 

At the moment the class was watching youtube videos of something Carm was definitely not paying attention to that had nothing to do with the US government while she doodled on her notebook. 

She felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see Elle leaning forward. “I’m bored, can I braid your hair?” 

Carmilla nodded handing Elle the hair tie from her wrist. Carmilla leaned back as Elle pulled her long hair onto the desk. 

“Do you have a sensitive head?” Elle asked. 

“I do” Carmilla confirmed. 

Elle chuckled quietly “Okay, I’ll go easy with the braid.” Elle ran her hands through gently checking for knots.

“What’s this video even about? I haven't been paying attention” Elle said leaning forward after a few moments to whisper while tying off Carmilla’s now braided hair. 

Carm turned around “I have no idea, I’ve been drawing.” 

“Really? Can I see?” Elle asked. 

Carmilla picked up her notebook showing it to Elle. 

“Cute, do you do that a lot? Drawing?” Elle asked again. 

“I do, lets me focus, unless I don’t wanna focus, like with this video” Carm smirked setting her notebook back on her desk. 

“I can’t draw worth crap” Elle laughed. 

“I trained with a professional artist for a few years” Carm stated nonchalantly. 

Elle’s eyes were a bit wide “Whoa, really? That’s wild, was it fun?”

“I guess” Carmilla answered “I wanted to be an artist and live in Paris, my family wasn’t too keen about that.” 

“Well what do you wanna do now?” Elle asked. 

“A lot of things” Carmilla replied. 

The conversation died out as Carmilla returned to her doodling. Elle continued to stare befuddled at the back of Carmilla’s head as if piecing all she knew so far together.

// /////

The end of that week was a small gathering of the senior class and parents to talk about their senior class trip in the spring. Elle’s mom, Grace, had accompanied her, she was about the same height as her daughter but with blond hair and blue eyes. 

While Elle had spent a good while trying to convince everyone they should go to California, they ultimately decided on Carmilla’s idea of a cruise, much to Carm’s shock. 

Half of the class had left not long after while the other half stayed behind after sunset to hang out. The meeting was being held at one of the richer families homes. The boys had busied themselves on the basketball court while the girls were lounging on floaties in the pool. 

Elle had placed herself on a pineapple shaped one while Carm drifted with her arms up on the edge of the same. 

“I still think California could be a fun trip, there’s tons of things to do” Elle subtly sighed. 

“Most of the class is connected to California some how, a tropical cruise is gonna be super fun” Carm smiled. 

“I guess, I haven’t been to the Caribbean yet” Elle smiled back. 

“You grew up in the Pacific some though, I bet that was great” Carmilla commented. 

Elle smiled a little wider “I really enjoyed it, I wish we visited there more, my family hasn’t been back in a while.” 

Camilla smiled back at Elle “I’d really like to visit Hawaii some day, I love beaches and palm trees, I had a Hawaiian themed birthday when I was ten.”

“I don’t think I ever had a themed birthday party, there were streamers and a cake and stuff, but other than color I don't remember themes.” Elle reached back through her memories.

“I haven’t had a non family birthday in a long time, that might have been my last theme one” Carmilla mentioned.

“So where all do you think this cruise trip is gonna go?” Elle asked.

Camilla pondered for a moment “Anywhere we want to pick, we could go to The Bahamas, or we could go to Jamaica, or Puerto Rico.” 

Elle laughed “When we are older we should do a cruise that goes to all those places in one.” 

Carmilla smiled “I love that idea.” 

// /////

Carmilla was on the way to meet her mom for lunch. Stopping at an intersection Carmilla looked to see if it was clear before continuing. There were some bushes blocking her view to the left but she was pretty sure it was clear. As Carmilla pulled into the intersection a speeding car collided with her door throwing her SUV a good ten feet to the right. 

The SUV kept rolling forward. In a daze Carm managed to drive between two electrical poles before coming to an actual stop. The daze continued as Carm had to exit the passenger side, managing then to call her mother. 

She was still dazed when both of her parents arrived, as did the police. She wasn't really sure what she was saying with the adrenalin coursing through her. After answering questions, half of which came from her father, she as taken to the hospital. 

She wasn’t injured too badly, hips back and shoulders out of place and seatbelt bruises on her stomach and collar bone. Luckily the next day was Friday and her mother let her stay home. The SUV was totaled, the axle having cracked and the front tire being bent under. 

The weekend was full of ice and heat pads, advil, and sleep. Lots of sleep. Which her father gave her some flack about while they cleaned out the SUV at the collision shop it had been towed to.

The next Monday Carmilla stood staring at the old silver car parked in front of her house, for the meantime she was driving an old Cadillac El Dorado her parents had bought cheap a few months before that her mother had driven to work. Her mother had taken the rental car the insurance company had supplied while they waited for the compensation to purchase a replacement vehicle. 

Carm sat her backpack in the front passengers seat before adjusting her shoulder and hip. With a sigh she got in the drivers seat. It was a pretty decent car being from the 90’s, it was something that could get Carmilla around. 

Somehow Carmilla had made it early to class, half the class wasn't there yet, not even Elle, of course she was usually late. It wasn’t till her last class that Elle got a change to ask Carmilla where she had been Friday, a little worried to hear she was in an accident. 

// /////

Carmilla was at Mckaylee’s house as they were getting ready for homecoming. Carmilla had already curled her hair and pinned it into a low side ponytail. She was finishing up her makeup as Mckaylee described what she was going to do with her’s while curling her own hair. 

There was an awkward quietness to their conversation as Mckaylee’s parents had had a very loud argument the past hour. The two girls had sequestered themselves off in the hall bathroom. 

Camilla wasn’t getting dressed till she went back to her house since Mckaylee had a date and was going to dinner. It wouldn't take long to get dressed either, she was going to wear a short black tulle dress with a royal blue underlay.

Carmilla checked her phone, it was an hour later than they needed it to be. 

“Whoa, can I finish curling your hair while you do your makeup?” Carmilla asked. 

Mckaylee looked at the time on Carm’s phone “That’s a good idea.” 

Carmilla got to work on Mckaylee’s hair as they let a silence come over them. Soon enough Mckaylee was ready and Carm hurried home to get dressed herself. 

Coincidentally she arrived at the school at the same time as Mckaylee and her date Mitchell, otherwise she would have waited in her car for them. They entered the cafeteria which had been redecorated with way too many balloons for the dance. Mckaylee and Mitchell headed for a few of his friends when Carm spotted Elle. 

She smiled walking over to her “Hey there, that’s a cute dress, I love the print.” 

Elle was wearing a whimsical flowing blue dress with orange and red koi swimming patterns all over it. “Thanks, I’m obviously fond of it myself” she laughed. 

Elle continued “Oh Carmilla, you haven't met my sister I don't think, this is Emma.” 

A tall girl with blond hair and blue eyes turned around next to Elle. Emma gave a shy wave and hello. Carmilla was a little surprised that the two didn't look that much alike, Emma looked a lot more like their mother. She was three years younger than them and was definitely uncomfortable to be at the dance. 

Mckaylee came over to the group soon after. 

Carm introduced her “Elle, this is Mckaylee, she’s pretty much been my only friend in high school so far” Carmilla laughed. 

Elle got a bit quieter as she said hello. 

Mckaylee turned to Carmilla “Mitchell just wants to talk to his friends, come dance with me.” 

“I’ll catch up with you later” Carmilla smiled at Elle who smiled back before turning to her sister. 

Quickly one of Carmilla’s classmates as well as a class mom chaperone were taking it upon themselves to teach Carmilla and Mckaylee swing dancing. After a good hour of that everyone was ready for the group dancing as Cotton Eye Joe started playing. 

Carmilla hurried over to Elle who looked confused “I don’t know this one” Elle said.

Camilla linked her arm with Elle’s “You’ll pick it up, I’ll walk you through it.” 

They managed through just fine even though Elle insisted she did terribly. Carm had had a pretty good night, a rarity for school events. 

Carmilla had taken a break to get some lemonade when Mckaylee came over “Let’s go take pictures with the photographer!” 

Carmilla drew her eyebrows together “Why?” 

“So we can have cute staged bestie homecoming pictures!” Mckaylee exclaimed pulling Carm to the school’s lobby. 

Carmilla followed along with a sigh and a concerned head shake.

Weeks later when the pictures came back it looked just as awkward as Carmilla had felt when they were taking the pictures. They had been the only ones out there with the photographer and it didn't seem as though many others had taken photos, if they had it had been earlier before the dance. Carmilla had felt even more awkward taking pictures with another girl instead of a male date. She really didn't want anyone to have weird questions about that. 

She focused on the pictures again, Carmilla was awkwardly taller with her short tulle dress and dark eyeliner, Mckaylee looked like a middle schooler with her curled hair styled like Carm’s and a short hot pink zebra dress. There was an overall 80’s feel to the pictures, all they would have needed were leg warmers and a weird paint splatter background. 

// /////

The week before Thanksgiving Carmilla sat in her last class of the day. They really weren't doing anything in class so she was turned around once again to talk to Elle. 

“What do you guys do for Thanksgiving?” Carmillla asked. 

“We’re usually busy with charity work on Thanksgiving, so we have it on Black Friday or that Saturday. One year we had a deep fried turkey though, that was very different. What about you?” 

“My father’s side is huge so we have a giant pot luck meal at my great aunt’s house” Carmilla answered. 

Carmilla spoke again “Are you gonna be busy this weekend? I wanted to go see New Moon and I thought we could go together.” 

“That would be fun, I’ll ask my mom and let you know” Elle smiled. 

// /////

Before Carmilla knew it, it was the weekend and her parents had insisted on driving the two girls to the movies, at least to Carm’s relief they weren't staying to watch the movie with them. 

They pulled up to Elle’s house. Carmilla got out and went to knock on the door. Emma answered saying that Elle would be right out. 

“Hey” Carmilla smiled as Elle appeared “My dad want’s to meet your dad, if that’s okay.” 

Elle nodded “Sure, let me go get him.”

Elle’s father came out and spoke with Carmilla’s father as the girls waited in the back seat. Elle’s mother also came out, several minutes were spent chatting before they left for the movies. 

The car ride was awkward. Carm’s parents walked with them up to the ticket window. The movie was surprisingly sold out so the girls bought tickets to a later showing of ‘A Christmas Carol.’ 

“I’m bummed it’s sold out, we’ll have to come again to catch it” Elle said as the group walked through the tiny attached mall.

“For sure” Carmilla agreed.

“So where are we walking to?” Elle asked.

“My brother’s got an engraving stand in the mall he runs on weekends.” Carmilla replied.

They arrived at the stand. Carmilla’s brother, Will, was her mother’s son. He was older than Carmilla by a eight years. They looked very similar, though his hair was much darker.

“Will, this is Carmilla’s friend Elle” her father spoke.

Will said a quick hello before launching into a rant about the new game store down from him that wouldn't order in the new video game he desperately needed.

After a few minutes Will changed the subject “So what are you all out doing tonight?” 

Carm’s father motioned to the two girls “These two here were gonna go see that new zombie movie or whatever it’s about.” 

“Vampires” Carmilla added sighing.

“Whatever, that girly movie” Her father continued.

“I thought I saw them post that was sold out earlier?” Will asked.

“It was, so we have tickets to the Christmas one” Carmilla responded.

“Ah, well let me know how it is, I wasn’t planning to see it, but if i hear enough it’s good then I might” Will commented.

With that Carmilla and Elle headed towards the theatre. 

// /////

The movie was okay, Carmilla was having a better time sneaking glances at Elle’s reactions than actually paying attention to the plot. So far Carmilla’s befriending of Elle was going perfectly and she couldn’t be happier. Well she could, but not about that. 

Occasionally she would catch Elle looking her way and would quickly advert her eyes back to the screen and eat more of the m&ms she had bought. 

Elle leaned over to Carm’s surprise “I bet we would have liked New Moon better than this” she whispered. 

Carmilla grinned “I definitely think I would have” she whispered back. 

Yes, this friendship thing was going very well so far Carmilla decided. Very well. Now only to not screw it up…


	2. The Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little introduction to Carmilla's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a filler chapter, I experimented with no dialogue which was a little weird being a screenwriter...
> 
> There are probably mistakes I've missed in here.

It was Christmas Eve, Carmilla hadn't heard anything from Elle, not that she had expected to. Christmas Eve for Carmilla meant a large paternal family party with a white elephant game and food. It was something she enjoyed as a child but as she had gotten older it had started to become more of an annoyance. Questions about school and boys and other remarks and opinions about those topics. Not to mention a very conservative male dominated family.

Everyone packed into Carm’s great uncle’s house, which was small, yet very festive. They piled up their plates with food before breaking off into little groups to eat where there was room. Luckily Carmilla’s favorite cousin Chloe was in town. Just a couple years younger she was better company than Carmilla’s male cousins. They talked until everyone started to gather around the tree for the game. 

Carmilla had long relinquished passing of the gifts to younger cousins, not wanting to leave her seat. She had drawn number 13 out of 22, not that great really, things were likely to die in the game before she could get them if she wanted them. Never the less they began. 

Her Uncle Maurice had drawn number 1, he opened what looked like a multi tool. A chorus of ‘show it to us’ and ‘what is it’ echoed. He held up the device to show everyone before placing it back in the bag at his feet. 

The game continued, number 5 was Carmilla’s mother. She opened a large bag containing a Walmart version of a Hickory Farms meat and cheese set up. Carm’s cousin Mark was number 7 and promptly stole the knock off Hickory Farms. Carmilla’s mother, this time, stole the large blanket that Carm’s cousin Lisa had opened. 

Carmilla’s turn finally came. She opted for opening a bag herself. It was a dancing singing Giraffe. It wasn't cute and was wearing blue suede shoes as it sang Blue Christmas. It sucked. Her Uncle Les thankfully stole the atrocity much to Carm’s relief. 

She took in the already opened gifts. Either they weren't appealing or had been stolen too many times. Reluctantly she opened another, a box this time. Inside was a pair of fuzzy socks and some winter bath and body soap, that was more like it. 

// /////

Christmas Day was more calm. Carmilla and her parents woke up and opened presents, then they ate yearly christmas morning waffles. It was quiet, occasionally infuriating, though thankfully not this year. In years past her father was known for tricking her into wrapping her own presents and getting her the exact opposite of what she had asked for. 

They headed to Carm’s paternal grandparents for lunch. It was just the closer family members, there were still a lot of them. The smaller cousins ran at high speeds through the house screeching for no good reason while the uncles sat in the family room arguing over sports. After lunch it was present time.

Carmilla’s Uncle Les had started letting his kids pick out the gifts they gave to people. Carm’s present this year contained more Walmart children’s lip gloss than she would ever use.

The evening was quiet again for dinner at Carmilla’s Aunt Addie’s house. Her mother’s family was smaller and more stately. 

Will and his wife Jennie had brought their children over. Jeff their five year old was quiet, never showing emotion. John and Ashley were three year old twins, where he was friendly and athletic she was stubborn and loved princesses. The youngest, Lewis, was just one and was very very quiet for a baby. 

Carm’s Aunt, Uncle, and cousins had even driven in for the holiday, she wasn't overly fond of them.

Before opening presents they Skyped in Mattie, Carmilla and Will’s older sister. She was a few years older than Will and was also a half sibling on their mothers side. Mattie and Will had been raised by their maternal grandparents once Carmilla’s parents were married, not being able to stand living with Carmilla’s father. Mattie had graduated at 17 and moved away with her now husband Henry to Canada, then almost a decade later to Hong Kong. 

They said goodbye to Mattie all then sitting down in the large dining room to dinner. It was very traditional, very Germanic. Always, at Addie’s insistence, there was wine. They ate mostly in silence, Carm’s father talking the most, not knowing when to be silent.

Present giving was nearly as silent as dinner. The saddest part of presents with Carm’s mom’s side was receiving a dorm microwave from her grandmother and a whole set of towels from her Aunt Ingrid. Her mother’s family meant well, except they didn’t know that the week before Carmilla’s father had discovered she had applied to her dream school, William and Mary. 

Carmilla had only needed the application fee for the college but her parents, mostly her father, thought it ridiculous to pay to apply. Her father insisted they would not be able to afford the university and she would never qualify for scholarships. 

When the admissions office had called about her application Carmilla had had to rescind it. It was a large stab to her self worth. There had been a small part of her that had secretly hoped it would all work out. Just like her 16th birthday party, it hadn’t. 

// /////

New Years Eve, Carmilla wasn’t really fond of the occasion. It was usually just her alone in her families great room quietly watching the Times Square ball drop on tv. It was fine. Lonely. 

She dreamed of one day hosting parties in a lovely apartment in a big city where she could ring in a new year with friends. City lights shining in the distance through the windows, champagne and party poppers everywhere, music in the background. She knew of the unlikelihood of that dream, but it was nice to wish occasionally. 

There were five minutes till the ball drop. 

She wasn’t really paying attention to the hosts or musical acts, browsing the internet for she didn’t know what. Maybe alternate universe Carmilla was already at that dream point, maybe she was a singer or actor or something important, surrounded by friends in a large city, all gleefully awaiting the ball drop and fireworks. Maybe. But back in the present Carmilla was still alone. 

There were now thirty seconds left. 

Carmilla turned her attention to the tv. She took a deep breath before slowly releasing it. 

Twenty seconds. 

Ten seconds. 

Nine… Eight… Seven… Six… Five… Four… Three… Two… One…


	3. Jump Then Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few problems arise for Carmilla...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've probably missed some errors in here.

Carmilla was on her laptop Facebook chatting with Elle. 

‘If we fly to Hawaii after we are 21 we need to have drinks on the plane’ Elle’s message popped up. 

‘Oo and beach drinks too’ Carmilla typed back.

‘If you would like’ Elle replied.

‘Oh, I saw that New Moon is on dvd now, we should totally watch it’ Carmilla typed. 

Elle replied ‘Yes, great idea!’ 

‘Do you wanna spend the night next weekend, we can have a movie night’ Carm asked, worried Elle might not want to. 

‘I’d love to, I’ll ask my parents in the morning.’ Carmilla smiled at Elle’s reply. 

Elle sent another message quickly ‘I’m gonna go to bed since it’s late, goodnight Carmilla.’

‘Goodnight’ Carmilla typed back.

A lot of thoughts were racing through Carm’s mind and she was nowhere near tired. She’d have to tidy up the house for Elle to come over, her father often just left things everywhere, which he usually blamed on Carmilla. Thus that made it her job to clean up if she wanted to have friends over. As long as the main areas were mostly clean, her bedroom, the bathroom, the great room. If only it wasn’t so late she could get started on the cleaning…

She got up to quietly tidy around her room as much as she quietly could. She had a tv in her room so luckily they could watch the movie without her father judging them too much. She also had a full size bed so there was plenty of room to lounge and watch the movie. She’d have to get some popcorn and candies. 

Carmilla continued to clean with a smile.

// /////

The next weekend Elle’s mother dropped her off at Carmilla’s house. 

“Hi!” Carmilla said answering the door. 

She held the door open so Elle could walk in. “Follow me, you can set your bag in my room.” 

“The bathroom is the next door over, dinners almost ready so we can go in the kitchen to wait.”  
Elle followed Carm as she led the way. Two small dachshunds came bounding up to Elle barking and wagging their tails. 

“Elle this is York and this is Monica” Carmilla introduced scooping them both up for Elle to pet.

Elle gave each a quick bet before they could lick her hands “They’re really cute.” 

Carmilla smiled at the two dogs before setting them back down.

“Dinners ready” Carmilla’s mom announced from the kitchen. 

The two girls went in grabbing plates and food and sodas from the fridge.

“We can eat in my room and watch some tv before the movie if you want” Elle suggested since her family didn’t use their dining area at all.

They took their plates and sat on the end of Carm’s bed.

“I never really have popcorn shrimp” Elle commented.

“Oh, it’s one of my favorites.” Carm said sounding a little defeated.

“I got some popcorn and snacks for the movie” Carmilla said setting her empty plate on her tv stand and picking up two Target bags next to it. 

She began pulling out candy onto her bed “I’ve heard you mention a few of these.”

Elle picked up the sour gummy worms “Oh my gosh, I love these, especially the red and blue ones.” 

“Those are my favorite too” Carmilla added. “Are you done with your plate? I’ll take it to the kitchen.” 

Elle nodded handing Carm her plate. After a minute Carmilla returned and inserted the dvd into the player.

“Ready for vampires?” She chuckled.

Elle laughed “Yes, let’s do this.”

They quietly watched the movie finishing all of the snacks. After the movie ended the girls were left on the bed chatting. 

“So… Can I tell you something” Ell asked. 

“Of course” Carmilla answered. 

“This is a little weird but, I kind of have a crush on Carter, I think he likes me back… we’ve been talking a bit back and forth. I’m a little worried to start something though” Elle said. 

Carmilla was surprised, trying not to show it on her face. She had known Carter all of her life really, well her school life. He was odd and quite frankly everyone including some parents believed he was gay, despite having a few girlfriends, including Carm’s childhood friend Laurel. Elle’s news threw Carm for a loop. A loop she wasn’t quite sure she liked. No, actually she hated it. 

“Well if you guys like each other that’s great I guess” Carm blurted out. 

“Yeah, but he told me he’s been kind of seeing this girl from the high school across town, so I don’t really know” Elle added. 

“Oh” how had Carmilla not heard any of this “Well then, that complicates things for sure.” 

Elle shrugged her shoulders “I guess I’ll just have to wait and see what happens.” 

“Yeah” Carm nodded “Guess so.” 

// /////

Elle and Carm had been spending their third period as a free class in the small school library the entire semester so far. Carmilla was technically a teachers aid, however the said teacher had no class either. This particular day the girls sat in the library on Carmilla’s laptop. Carm had left the ‘Easy A’ trailer on youtube loaded so they could watch it together. 

“I’m so excited for this, I love Emma Stone” Elle gushed. 

“Me too, have you seen Zombieland?” Carm asked. 

“No I haven’t seen all of it, I’ve caught parts of it when she did interviews for it and stuff” Elle answered. 

They had spread their group project work all out around them to appear busy, which was a good thing as the principle walked in at that exact moment. 

“Should you two be in class?” 

Both girls shook their heads. 

“No, we both have a free period, we’ve been working on our group project” Carmilla answered quickly. 

“That looks like a video though” The principle added raising an eyebrow. 

Camilla was quick with her whit “We’ve been discussing media and movies within our utopian society for our project and we’re doing a little research.” 

The principle looked at them questioningly “Okay, well just make sure you're getting your work done.” 

The girls shared a look as the principle went back to his office. 

“That was a little close” Elle commented. 

“We’re gonna need another hiding spot” Carmilla added.

///////

Carmilla and Elle sat in the back of their fourth period class. The girls were spending the class as usual, talking to each other. 

“Carm, I was thinking last night, since we don’t have prom dates, and Carter is bringing that other girl, we should just go with each other. It’ll be fun” Elle smiled.

“Oo friend date to prom, okay” Carmilla smiled back.

“Yeah, I mean we like each other, we have a good time together, we can even get ready together” Elle was getting more giddy as the idea continued.

“I love it, we should totally should” Carmilla responded sounding quite giddy herself.

“It’s a date!” Elle almost bounced in her seat.

At that moment their classmate Gary sat down in front of them. Gary was pretty quiet and friendly, mostly keeping to himself which surprised the girls when he spoke “One of you has a date?” 

“Yes, both of us” Carmilla chuckled.

“Together” Elle added laughing.

His confused face made the joke more work it as he turned around still a bit wide eyed leaving the girls laughing to themselves. 

“So, just come over the afternoon of and we’ll get ready together, I’ve got curling irons and nail polish and way too many bobby pins” Carmilla said once their laughter died down a bit.

“I’m really looking forward to this” Elle said her voice still laced with giggling.

“Me too, best dance date I’ve had already, also only one” Carmilla added.

“Same here” Elle exclaimed “Well, I did have a date to freshman homecoming, but it wasn't that fun, so best dance date for sure!”

// /////

A few weeks later Carm sat next to Gary in her english class, the one where Elle sat on the far opposite side of the room and wouldn't move spots despite all of Carmilla’s begging. 

Gary leaned over when the teacher stepped out “Hey Carmilla?” 

She turned to him “Hmmm?” 

“Do you know if Elle’s got a date to prom? I still haven’t got one and I kinda like her, think she’ll go with me” He asked. 

“Um…” Carmilla stalled, clearly noticing he had stopped listening to their conversation before “Well we’re planning on going together as friends, but no she’s not going with a guy.” 

He smiled a genuinely happy smile “Sweet, thanks.” 

Carm was surprised “Uh, no problem.” 

She was starting to panic, what was she going to do now… 

// /////

Carmilla and Elle sat in Carm’s new SUV, well it wasn’t really new, it was used, but still. 

“Sonic?” Carm asked buckling her seatbelt and starting the vehicle. 

“Yeah” Elle responded “So earlier I was talking to Gary, he asked me to go to prom, I know we are going together but I said yes, I figured that would be okay, cause then we can hang out as a group.” 

Carm focused on driving “Oh, yeah…” She paused gathering her thoughts “We still have getting ready together, should be fun.” 

Elle smiled “Good, I was a little worried you would be upset.” 

“Did you decide on a dress” Carmilla asked changing the subject a little. 

“I did! I picked a coral, one shoulder one. Did you decide on that black one you texted me about” Elle asked. 

“Yes, I’m hoping it fits well” Carm answered. 

“I heard Jack doesn’t have a date, maybe he could go with us too, then there will be four of us” Elle mentioned.

“That’s not a bad idea” Carm replied processing the information.

Yes, not a bad idea at all.

Carmilla pulled into one of the drive in stalls “Know what you want?”

“Oceanwater and a chili cheese tots” Elle smiled at Carmilla unaware that she had caused a mental storm to brew.

// /////

Carmilla had been weighing options. Prom options. Now that she wasn’t going with Elle she needed a date, obviously. Elle’s suggestion of Jack was definitely the highest contender. He was a junior, but that was okay, both him and his best friend were supposedly not attending prom. Perfect, all Carm had to do was convince him to go. Maybe convince his friend to go as well. That was surely the ticket. 

Carmilla walked with purpose that morning into the cafeteria where students would hang out before classes began. She spotted Jack sitting alone at a table flipping through a magazine. His best friend wasn’t there yet, which was good. Jack was also clearly the better choice, his best friend was weird, and moody, and short, very very short. 

“Ah, Jack, I wanted to ask you something” Carmilla said approaching her target. “I know you weren't wanting to go to prom but Elle got asked and we were going as friends before that, so I kind of need a date now.” 

Jack considered it for a moment “That sounds good actually, I did kind of want to go before Hoyt suggested binge watching movies instead, okay, yeah I’ll go with you” he smiled at her. 

“Thank you so much, I’m so relieved” Carm chuckled “Uh, let me write down my number, and I’ll get yours, we can coordinate.” 

Carmilla took out a small piece of paper tearing it in half as they exchanged numbers. They handed each other their pieces of paper once done.

“I’ve got a black dress, so I was thinking like nice red and white accents to match, nothing too hardcore” Carmilla mentioned.

“No hot pink?” Jack laughed

“Oh hell no, I do not do pink” Carmilla laughed as well.

Jack looked across the room “Ah there’s Hoyt, I’ll have to break it to him that prom is happening.” 

“I’ll leave you to that, just tell him he doesn't wanna be like Riley a few years back, remember how she hated all school events except theatre, no one wants to be a Riley” Carm chucked as she walked towards her first class.

// /////

Carmilla’s first period classroom was filled with the senior class, parents, and teachers for the final senior trip meeting. Carmilla sat with both of her parents on the opposite side of the room from Elle and her dad. The group was finalizing all of the details. 

Months before Carm had been worried that Elle, being new, wouldn't have enough in her student account to go, so Carm and her mother offered to help Elle out a little to be able to go. Elle had managed to get all the funds though, which Carmilla supposed made Elle feel better about than having a friends parents help her out. 

At the moment the discussion was centered on if anyone in the class was dating, and if that would cause a problem. 

Lindsey, the class president, quickly shut that down “We’ve pretty much all known each other for a long time, there’s nothing going on between anyone.” 

While that statement was true, there was a look shared between Elle and Carter that Carmilla would have preferred to miss. She still didn’t think Carter was a good fit for Elle. He was too… Carm couldn't quite think of the word she wanted to use.

Lindsey was now walking around the room handing out a packing list “I wrote this up, I thought it might help with sort of what everyone will need to have to go on the cruise.” 

Sure, some of the kids could use this for the trip, but some of them probably not, especially Carm, a traveling pro. Many of the other kids were also great at packing if their families multiple yearly vacations were any indication.

“Thank you Lindsey, that’ll be great” Mrs. Ludlow, one of the chaperones for the trip, stated.

“Can we wear tank tops?” Cora, another classmate, asked.

“You can, but no spaghetti straps girls” Mrs. Ludlow answered.

“Can we wear shorts?” Andrew, another classmate asked.

“Yes, but the girls can’t wear shorts that are above their fingertips” Mrs Ludlow answered again.

“Can boys wear them above their fingertips?” Jamie, one of the boys, joked.

“No” Mr. MacHenry, another chaperone, answered.

Ginger, the girl Carmilla had despised for several years after an incident in one of their classes, raised her hand “Um, my fingertips, they don’t go very far down my legs.” 

She stood, her short frame a good foot below the other girls.

Mrs. Ludlow thought for a moment “I’ll just have to make judgement calls, just look modest girls. Speaking of modest, you’ll have to wear cover ups over two piece swim suits.”

Carmilla scrunched her eyebrows, that was a rule she had never understood for school pool parties, a one piece was still form fitting, what’s the difference if you can see the stomach or not…

Dress code rules were seriously the worst and Carmilla knew her father would be the top enforcer of every one of them. This was going to be a harder packing job than usual, she thought to herself. 

The meeting wrapped up. Carmilla sought out Elle’s gaze only to find it meeting Carter’s who was headed towards her. She sighed.

“Let’s go wait in the car, I figure your father will be talking a while. He always does” Carm’s mother interrupted her thoughts. Carm’s father had already gone to speak with the chaperones.

Carm and her mother headed out the door, past Elle and Carter who didn’t even notice them.

Carmilla was officially jealous.


	4. Untouchable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Elle go on Senior Trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There probably some errors in here, my laptop likes to change the tense. 
> 
> Also I'm not as pleased with this chapter, but I can only tinker for so long before I need to move on.

Carmilla had packed too much. Two huge suitcases and a large carry on bag too much. Dragging that through the airport was going to be a load of fun, she sarcastically thought. 

Her parents and Aunt Addie, as well as Carm herself, had driven to the nearest large city to fly out. The rest of the class and chaperones had driven separately.

They all met early in the foggy morning at the airport. Carmilla greeted Elle with a hug, she had her own large suitcases and smaller carry on, which made Carmilla feel a bit better. 

Carmilla had brought her laptop and movies for them to watch. It was a long flight to their stopover city. They barely made it into the first movie before Carmilla’s father started annoying them from behind. Despite being berated by Carmilla’s mother for acting childish he continued.

They arrived in their stopover city after two movies. A momentary Sbarra break was taken before boarding the next flight where Carm and Elle continued their movie watching. The second flight was much shorter, thankfully, especially for Elle who was exhausted from waking up so early.

// /////

Everyone stood in line waiting to board the ship. No one was really speaking much, a few still jet lagged from their first ever plane flight. 

“Does everyone have their passports and tickets ready?” Mrs. Ludlow asked.

Most nodded, a few waived their’s in the air. It was easily a scene from ‘The Lizzie McGuire Movie.’

The line started to move again, faster this time as they are all prepared with their papers. They walked across the bridge to the ship from customs, a large mass of people and luggage. Mrs. Ludlow stopped with one of the ship personal to ask the way to their cabins.

Settling into the ship was easy enough. The one who really hadn't said anything was Carm’s aunt. She had been silent the entire day. Carmilla got her stuff situated as silence engulfed the room. 

Not taking long she turned around to her aunt “I think I’ll go see what everyone’s up to now.” 

“I’ll come with you” her aunt replied.

They silently walked to her parents cabin knocking on the door. 

Carm’s mother opened the door “Oh good you’re here, we’re going up top to watch the ship depart.”

They walked to the elevators, not running into any of the rest of the class on the way. Carmilla had brought her camera to take pictures as they left port. 

“Are you having a good time?” Carm’s father asked with his usual manipulative smile.

“Um, I guess. We haven't been on the ship that long” she answered. He had asked that same question all day and didn’t seem to know what else to say to her or anyone.

“None of your friends are coming up with us?” Her father asked again.

“I haven’t seen Elle since we got on the boat” Carmilla muttered.

“Well maybe we’ll run into some of them up top” He responded.

The decks of the ship were full of people doing the exact same thing as they were. Close to sunset the ship left port and slowly Miami drifted past and then behind them. Carm was quickly filling up an SD card, which was okay since she had brought at least ten more.

“Addie will you take a picture of me and my mom?” Carmilla asked her aunt.

Addie quietly took the camera taking a few pictures then handing it back.

The sun continued to disappear behind the high rises and they began to disappear as well. Their jackets were definitely needed now that they were on the open ocean. 

“We should probably get ready for dinner, I’m hungry” Carm’s mom said checking the time on her phone.

They made their way back down to the cabin level running into Elle, Ginger, and Mrs. Ludlow.

“Hey Carmilla, where have you guys been?” Elle asked walking along with her from the elevators.

“We watched the departure up top, where were you guys?” Carm asked.

“We were wandering around the ship, getting the lay of the land.” Elle replied. 

“Have you decided what you’re wearing to dinner?” Carm asked again.

“Not yet, you brought those sundresses right? Can I borrow one?” Elle wondered.

Carmilla nodded her head as they continued to her cabin.

// /////

Dinner was casual that evening. Carmilla was wearing an orange sundress while Elle had borrowed her red sundress. It was a steak and potatoes type evening with entertainment. 

Carmilla and Elle sat with others from their class as the adults sat together. Carmilla was relieved at not having to be stuck with her family for the entire day.

“I can’t wait to put my photos of this trip on facebook, it’s gonna make everyone jealous” Helen said.

“Me too” Clara added.

“I’ve gotta remember to get my boyfriend a t-shirt, I feel like I’ll get so wrapped up in activities that I’ll forget.” Lindsey mentioned.

Their food arrived as they all chatted.

“I love steak” Andrew spoke “I could eat steak for every meal, easily.”

“Entirely possible on this cruise” Carter laughed.

“I’ll make it my personal challenge” Andrew said shoving a large piece of steak into his mouth.

Ginger spoke in a condescending voice from the next table over “That was a really attractive way to eat Andrew.”

He swallowed the bite before retaliating “What, are you watching me eat Ginger? Cause that’s extremely weird.” 

“She just doesn’t know how to show that she likes you Andrew” Clara said in a quieter voice.

“Well I’m not interested, and don't want to be stared at while eating” Andrew said eating a noticeably smaller piece of steak.

Everyone ate quickly being hungry teens. 

Before Andrew could lean back in his seat Ginger spoke again in another condescending voice “Need more steak Andrew?” 

He whipped around in his seat at her “Listen” he loudly said.

Before anything could blow up Mrs. Ludlow swooped in from another neighboring table “Something going on here?” she asked.

“Yeah, Ginger is pestering me about my eating” Andrew glared.

“Well both of you knock it off” Mrs. Ludlow replied. 

Carmilla’s class was going to really have dinner and a show if this kept up.

// /////

The next morning they all sat around in the breakfast area giving their mandatory devotionals.

Once they were finished Carmilla turned to Elle “You’re coming with us right, you haven't changed your mind?”

Elle nodded “That’s still the plan.” 

Ginger, who had been sitting on the same side of the room as them spoke up “What are you all doing for the day.”

Carmilla was ready to give a white lie of a response before Elle beat her to speaking “We’re going to go see Atlantis and tour some historical sights, wanna join us?” 

Carmilla sent strong glares into the side of Elle’s head.

“I think I will” Ginger spoke.

Carmilla wanted to face palm and smack Elle’s arm, both of which she refrained from doing. “Fantastic” she fake smiled clearly exhaling loudly. 

Ginger spoke again “Shall I meet you guys at the ship’s exit?”

“No, come with us now, we’re stopping by the rooms first to grab stuff” Elle said.

Carm's parents stood beginning to walk away. They followed silently, Ginger much too close behind them for her liking. 

// /////

The whole class disembarked from the ship into the Port of Nassau. Some of the class along with Mrs. Ludlow where headed to Atlantis to swim with dolphins. The rest of the class and Mr. MacHenry were headed off to walk around the harbor area. 

Carmilla, her parents, her aunt, Elle, and Ginger headed with the Atlantis group to look around the hotel. 

They all stumbled out of the taxis after a somewhat wild ride. Carmilla immediately started taking pictures of everything around them destined to thoroughly document the moment. 

“What do you think Elle? Isn’t it cool!” Carmilla asked.

“It seems great so far” Elle answered looking around at the entrance. 

The group walked through the lobby and down to the large aquarium. 

“Mom, will you take a picture of me and Elle in front of the fish?” Carmilla said handing her camera to her mother.

She took several photos and some for Ginger as well. Carmilla’s family and Elle took a group picture as well.

Further on they walked towards the shops. Far too expensive for the most part. They ducked into a tourist oriented shop, Carm’s family immediately browsing for shirts to take home. 

Carmilla walked over to a sunglass display picking up a pair “How do these look?” she asked her mom.

“Good, how much are they?” She responded.

Carm looked at the tag “$25.”

“You know my personal $2 sunglasses rule, if they're over that, they're too expensive” Carm’s mother said browsing through the postcards. 

Carmilla put them on again looking in the little stand’s mirror “I like them, I think I’ll get them.”

“Okay” Her mother replied placing all of her chosen items on the counter waiting on the others.

// /////

They all got into a taxi outside the resort. It was a short ride back to the main island. The driver, upon hearing they were from the US, insisted on driving them past the Parliament building and it’s statue of Columbus. 

Soon they arrived at Fort Fincastle. It was a small fort, which was good as far as tours and time to see more of Nassau. They joined a group led by a young local girl. She gave the history of the fort as they walked around. 

They made it to the top of the fort where Carmilla audibly gasped at the beautiful view.

“Elle take pictures with me, the backdrop will be so cool!” Carmilla said pulling Elle over to the edge and handing her mother her camera.

The two girls jumped up to sit on the wall. The harbor was behind them with sparkling turquoise water. The sun shone brightly on them as a breeze blew the palm trees leaves in the background.

As soon as they had seen all of the fort they headed to see The Queens’s Stairs at Carmilla’s request. There were throngs of tourists blocking the stairs giving them a more bland appearance. 

“I’m a little dissapointed” Carmilla said frowning.

“I think theres just too many people blocking it” Carm’s mom added. 

They didn’t stay long at the staircase and soon embarked on walking back to the port area.

// /////

They stopped into Starbucks before heading onto the shops. It was a little sad that the Starbucks looked just like all of the American ones. 

After ordering Elle tugged on Carm’s arm “There’s black lights over here, we can take such cool pictures, I love these things.”

Elle stopped the two of them under the black lights lighting up a psychedelic picture of nighttime Nassau. Carmilla took out her phone holding it up to snap several pictures of them. 

Elle laughed “That’s probably good, let’s see them.”

Carm flipped through the pictures pleased with how cool they looked. The two walked over to a table to join the others who already had their drinks. 

As soon as they were finished they hit the streets once again entering an upscale jewelry store. Carm, her mom, and Elle were in their element as they looked at all of the glittering things. 

As luck would have it Carm’s favorite was a filigree gold and sapphire ring that was definitely too expensive to purchase. 

“Look at that one Elle” Carmilla pointed to the ring.

“It’s really pretty, I prefer that one though” Elle pointed to another ring that was larger with a simple silver band and a large diamond “It’s got clean lines, simple yet elegant.”

“I’ll remember that Elle” Carmilla chuckled.

Elle laughed too “Good, my future husband has gotta know exactly what I want.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes continuing on towards the necklaces.

They continued on to a tourist shop next door. They were having a 4 shirts for $10 sale and Carmilla was all over that.

“Elle, pick out a couple” Carmilla said having already chosen two shirts.

“That’s okay, I’m good” Elle replied.

“Are you sure, you don’t want one at least” Carm said choosing another shirt.

Elle walked closer to the display “Well… maybe” she said picking up one.

“Good, I’m gonna go look at the post cards” Carmilla smiled.

Elle soon met Carmilla and her mom at the counter handing Carm the shirt she had chosen “I also found a couple of things for my family, they sent me with a little money for them stuff.”

Everyone exited the shop with at least one bag. After a couple more shops with the same things there was a consensus of hunger.

“We passed a Hard Rock on the way from the ship” Carmilla mentioned.

Everyone agreed and soon they were sat at a table inside of the Nassau Hard Rock Cafe. 

“What are you getting Carmilla?” Addie asked.

Carmilla sighed through her nose, which always made her feel like an angered dragon “I don’t know yet.”

They soon ordered and were left to resume a conversation.

“Have you girls had fun today? We’ve seen a lot” Carm’s father asked again with his fake smile.

“I’ve had a great time, I’m so glad I got to tag along” Ginger spoke up.

Carmilla was glad she was at the other end of the table. No one could see her glare.

Before she could offer up a sly comment Elle placed her hand on Carm’s arm “I’ve had a great day with you, I’ll definitely remember this” she said in a quiet tone.

“Me too” Carm replied.

Carmilla’s eyes met Elle’s and could see them saying even more than she had aloud. The moment lasted a bit longer before Elle turned her gaze back to the group leaving her hand on Carm’s arm.

// /////

Carmilla was getting ready in her cabin. Her Aunt Addie hadn't said much all day, she wasn't saying much now as they got ready either. Carm wasn't sure what was up with her, maybe it was too many teenagers around, though she shouldn't have come on the trip if that was the reason. Still, she had a permanent scowl going and it was getting annoying.

Carm looked at herself in the mirror. She looked okay. She had straightened her hair and done even more eye make up than usual. She wore a bright red satin dress accented by fake black jewels. She looked a bit vampiric in a decidedly unsexy way. She sighed a bit, that was as good as it was going to get.

They met with her parents outside of their cabin before walking to the elevators. As soon as the whole class was there they headed to the dining area together. Carm made sure she walked with Elle as she wanted to sit with her at dinner. 

Elle looked gorgeous, she had chosen a light blue wispy dress with her hair in a perfect bun. Elle had amazing hair in Carmilla’s opinion, it always seemed to do whatever Elle wanted it to do. It was unfair really.

While walking to dinner Mrs. Ludlow stopped the group at the grand stairs of the ship “Let’s take some pictures on the stairs with everyone dressed up.”

There was some fussing about arrangement of people before a multitude of flashes went off. 

“Okay those look good” Mrs. Ludlow said reviewing the pictures on her camera “Let’s go eat.”

Carmilla squeezed herself in right next to Elle, receiving a pointed look from Carter. Carmilla returned a smug look of her own.

“Would be cool if we could have champagne” Helen said resting her chin in her hands.

“They could at least have sparkling something for fancy dinner night” Lindsey added.

“Food should be pretty top notch though” Carmilla said as the first course arrived.

Carmilla decided it was nice to feel a little fancy. She could see a possible future hosting fancy parties. She’d have to get a better wardrobe though. She was also enjoying feeling like a popular kid for a bit getting to actually sit with the group for the dinner sessions.

// /////

After dinner they had all filed into the ship’s large theatre for the evening entertainment. As they sat post show Clara turned towards Carm speaking in a hushed voice “Some of us are planning to sneak into one of the clubs and check it out, pass it down to the others.”

Carmilla turned to Elle, Carter, and Gary who sat further down from her “Some peeps are sneaking into a club, I’m passing it on” she whispered.

The adults had sat a few rows behind them, Mrs. Ludlow approached after the show “Are y’all still planning on checking out the teen club?” 

The entire group nodded now tuned into the actual plan.

“Okay, well have fun, remember curfew” Mrs. Ludlow said with a stern look.

The group stood heading quickly out of the theatre. Half of the class at the insistence of Ginger had decided to actually go with the fake plan and check out the teen club. 

Carmilla, Elle, Carter, Helen, Clara, and Gary approached the door to the adult club. Surprising there was no bouncer. They walked in as if they belonged there choosing a seating set up near the back corner. The room was dark and smokey with music playing quieter than expected and very few people around the space.

“This is sort of boring guys” Carter said looking around.

“I don’t really like it here” Gary added looking a little scared.

“I expected more honestly” Helen sighed.

They sat in silence for another minute.

“Why is this so much more fun on tv?” Carmilla remarked.

“We could blow off this and go get ice cream in the casual dining area” Clara suggested.

There was a nodding consensus and the group left the club.

// /////

The next morning Carmilla and her family boarded one of the tender boats bound for a private island. Everyone was meeting up at lunch, but morning wise they had all split up.

Carm’s family had decided on a boat tour of the small islands around them. They stepped off the tender onto the small island. They walked through the main area of the island towards the path to the tour boat. Soon they were engulfed by local plants and wildlife. 

The tour boat wasn't crowded as they set off. The islands mostly looked the same, jagged rocks and small shrubs. More impressive were the creatures. They passed huge iguanas sunning on the rocks with parrots flying overhead. Before long they came to an area that allowed them to snorkel.

“Are you sure you don't wanna come mom?” Carmilla asked as she fastened a self inflatable vest.

“Yep, no water, I can see everything from here.” She replied.

Carmilla headed with the small group to jump in while her mother and aunt stayed on the boat. Carm was a bit nervous, not being a good swimmer, but she wasn't passing up the opportunity.

One of the tour guides gathered the group together as another disappeared below the surface “If we’re all lucky today we should be able to see some rays and some local fish.” 

The other tour guide popped back up holding a couple of red cushion sea stars “Pass these around guys.”

The group started passing around the starfish. Carmilla’s turn came “Mom take a picture!”

Carm’s mom snapped several pictures of her holding the starfish up in the air.

She drifted closer to the boat “Here hold it.”

Carmilla’s mother set the camera down before taking the starfish “It’s huge, I never picture them this big.” She handed the starfish to her sister who looked quickly before handing it back to Carm.

“I’m gonna take it back now, they said I could release it” Carmilla smiled drifting back to the group. 

Carmilla released the starfish with a fluid motion back into the water. The group snorkeled around the area for a bit. Carmilla saw what seemed to be like all of the tropical fish, as well as rays and a couple small sharks and dolphins. 

The group boarded the boat as their tour time was shortly coming to an end. 

“Did you get some good pictures for me?” Carmilla asked her mother.

“I did, saw lots of wildlife from up here” She answered.

The boat cruised back to the private island. The walk back to the lunch area was short. Carmilla’s class was just arriving as well. 

“Let’s go get some frozen drinks over at the bar, I saw it on the island guide last night” Carm’s mother said to her.

They walked over to the small bar, conveniently out of earshot of the rest of the group. 

“Can I get a Coco Loco in a souvenir cup and a virgin one also in a souvenir cup?” Carm’s mom ordered once at the counter.

The guy called the order to the guy further behind him before helping the next customer. After a minute they received their drinks.

Carmilla’s mom handed her the rum one “Here, try it out.”

Carm took the cup taking a sip “Whoa that needs mixed, it’s pure rum at the bottom” she laughed.

Carm’s mom laughed with her “It’s very good.”

They walked back to the lunch area grabbing plates to go through the barbecue line. Carmilla took a seat next to Elle bumping her playfully with her shoulder.

“How was your boat tour?” Elle asked.

“Really good, we got to hold starfish” Carm answered “What did you end up doing?”

“I brought my book to read, I found one of those covered hammocks” Elle answered back.

“We’re gonna sit on the bach for a while after lunch if you wanna sit with us” Carm offered.

“That sounds great” Elle agreed.

The group ate chatting happily, the island atmosphere relaxing all of them.

Once finished Carm’s family and Elle headed for one of the nearby beaches. Carmilla was happy just to sit in the sand and stare at the tropical view for a while. 

Elle pulled sunscreen out of her bag “Will you put sunscreen on my back?” she asked Carm.

“Of course” Carmilla answered taking the bottle.

“Thanks, I’ll put some on yours if you want” Elle offered.

“Oh for sure, my back has no base tan” Carmilla chuckled.

“You know, I’m not all that fond of beaches, but I love excuses to lay around and read” Elle laughed.

“How can you not like beaches, they're the best” Carm replied.

“They’re okay” Elle said.

Carmilla shook her head “Well I’ll take an okay beach day, anytime.”

Elle settled into her book while Carm settled into staring at the view. After a couple hours a cruise employee approached the small groups that had chosen the beach for the afternoon.

“If I could have everyone’s attention, a storm is approaching and churning the sea, we’re asking that everyone return to the tenders back to the ship before the seas become too rough for passage” He announced before leaving.

They all gathered their things before walking back to the boats, the sky to the south rapidly growing cloudy. They boarded one of the last tenders off the island. The sea was definitely rough as the boat tossed in the large waves. It didn’t take long before they were safely back on the ship.

“I don’t like rollercoasters, but if they designed one like that boat ride I might would actually get on, that was great” Carm’s mom laughed.

“It was a lot of fun” Carm laughed as well.

Elle looked a bit more nervous “I’ll take regular rollercoasters on land.”

///////

After dinner Carm’s class had elected to get milkshakes at Johnny Rockets.

“Wanna split an order of fries Elle?” Carmilla asked

“Not really, I’m full from dinner” Elle answered.

Carmilla went ahead and ordered fries with her milkshake, they sounded delicious. The class were the only ones in the restaurant giving it a private party vibe straight out of the 1950’s. They should have all been drinking malts.

A few of the more popular kids were grouped together talking about who knows what, others were staring out the large windows at the darkened sea. Carmilla and Elle were sitting at the counter with Carter who seemed a little upset that he couldn't have a conversation with Elle without Carm also being there. 

Carter soon brought Carmilla out of her thoughts though “Do you remember that play we did a couple years ago that ended up three hours longer than it should have been?”

“Oh my gosh, yes, I’ve tried to block that from memory” Carmilla answered.

“It was insane Elle, the lead character was a part of the group protesting the actions of the lead character” Carter explained further.

“We had people placed in the audience during that part to stand up and angry chant with all of us” Carmilla added.

“I’m starting to understand why there’s no upper class men in theatre now” Elle mentioned.

“Can I have a few fries Carmilla?” Carter asked.

Carmilla was finished with them so she pushed the plate within his reach “Yeah.”

“Thanks!” He exclaimed swiping a few through ketchup.

Gary approached the three of them “Some of us are going up to the top deck for dancing, wanna come?” 

“Sounds great” Carter replied as Carm and Elle nodded hopping off their stools milkshake glasses now empty.

// /////

Elle walked with Carmilla back to her cabin from the elevators. 

Before Carm opened her door Elle turned to her “You know what would be fun” she said with a smirk.

Carmilla looked at her confused “No?”

Elle backed a couple steps away “Watch.”

Elle took off down the hall leaping and pirouette-ing before returning in the same manner.

“You try” she smiled at Carm.

“What if we disturb someone in their cabin?” Carm worried.

Elle all but rolled her eyes “Try it Carmilla.”

Carmilla took a breath running down the hall in the same manner Elle just had.

She returned to a very pleased Elle “See wasn’t that fun.”

“I guess it was” Carm answered.

They shared a moment staring at each other with lazy smiles.

“I should get back to my cabin” Elle said quietly.

“Have a goodnight” Carmilla said just as quiet.

Elle leaned in to hug Carm “You too.”

Carmilla watched as Elle walked down the hallway waiving before she rounded the corner.

// /////

It was the class’ last day on their trip and they were back in Miami. Carmilla had insisted on going to South Beach. The popular girls had jumped on board quickly after remembering there was a Dash store there. 

They were taking their hotel’s shuttles to the shopping area. Carmella’s mom and aunt had gotten on the main one and for some reason Carm, her father, Elle, and Ginger were on another smaller shuttle. 

There was heavy traffic on the highway for it being a weekday. The shuttles had easily gotten separated. After about five minutes there was a noticeable thud, the vehicles tire had blown. 

They managed to pull over but it would be twenty minutes before the other shuttle could get turned around to pick them up. They sat and waited.

Elle was more tired than Carm, still having her sunglasses on. Elle sighed wrapping her arms around Carm laying her head on her shoulder “Mind if I nap?”

Carm patted Elle’s arm “Not at all.”

“I should have brought a book” Elle said quietly where only Carm could hear.

“You didn’t wanna bring a big purse, where would you have put the book?” Carmilla asked.

Elle thought for a moment “I don't know, I’d have made it work.”

Carmilla’s father had started up a conversation with the shuttle driver, so she chose to focus on Elle’s evened out breathing from having drifted to sleep. It was a bit relaxing to focus on. The sun was shining, there were palm trees, and Carm wasn’t back at home in her terrible small town. Even Ginger wasn’t talking. That was a plus.

The other shuttle finally arrived to pick them up at the same time as the tow truck, there not being a spare tire with the shuttle.

Carmilla gently woke Elle “We’ve gotta go to the other shuttle, wake up please.”

A muffled “Okay” came from Elle as she sat up from using Carm as a pillow. 

Carmilla held out her hand to help Elle out of the vehicle pulling her along to the other one. 

// /////

The class arrived in South Beach hungry and ready to just sit on the beach doing absolutely nothing. The popular girls had even given up on going to Dash in favor of eating. 

The large group ducked into a small restaurant splitting up into several parties to fit throughout the place. 

Elle and Carm decided to sit out on the patio joined by her parents and aunt. It was a nice spring day and Carmilla could always appreciate a good view.

“What’s everyone getting?” Aunt Addie asked.

Carmilla really hated when people asked her that question, she really didn’t know why, so she avoided answering. 

The waiter came before anyone could answer to take their order. 

Their food came quickly. Carm had chosen shrimp last minute, a classic go to and bound to be good being so close to the ocean.  
“I can’t take the leftovers since there’s no hotel room fridge and I’m a little sad about that” Elle laughed.

“That part does suck” Carmilla replied.

// /////

The weary group sat on the beach staring out at the ocean. They had already exhausted all the picture combinations for the group. 

Elle was clearly almost asleep beneath her sunglasses. Carmilla was also tired but the sounds of the waves was driving her energy on. 

She lifted up her phone to take a picture of Elle who happened to yawn at that moment.

“You yawned” Carmilla quietly told her looking at the picture on the screen disappointed with the result.

“I didn’t know you were gonna take a picture” Elle replied “Delete that, I look terrible.”

“I will, but let me take a good one” Carm insisted.

Elle gave Carmilla a tired smirk as she clicked the button.

“Can I go back to sleep now?” Elle asked.

“You weren’t asleep before” Carmilla mentioned.

“I was close” Elle remarked leaning back on the sand.

Carmilla stared back out at the ocean again. She knew now that Elle didn’t really enjoy the beach, insisting it was fine, but to Carm the beach was always magical. Not magical in an instantly fix all of your problems sort of way, but magical in a gentle comforting sort of way.

// /////

The next day flight to their stopover was long. Elle had slept on Carm’s shoulder half of the way while Carmilla stayed up watching ‘Friends’. 

“Elle, wake up” Carmilla gently shook her shoulder.

“Have we landed?” Elle asked in a sleepy voice.

“Yeah” Carm chuckled.

They slowly stood up waiting their turn to exit. Elle was a little wobbly from sleep as Carmilla steadied her with a gentle hand.

The group was quiet as they sat at the gate for their next flight all with some form of McDonalds in hand.

“Can we watch a movie Carmilla? We have like two hours” Elle said leaning on Carm’s shoulder again.

“Yeah, which one do you wanna watch?” Carmilla asked.

Elle pondered for a moment “’17 Again’, it goes with my mood.”

Carmilla chuckled as she started up her laptop.

“You’re laughing at me, I don’t like it.” Elle said quietly burying her head into Carm’s neck.

“You’re really adorable when you’re sleepy though, and a touch terrifying… but mostly adorable” Carmilla assured her.

“If you say so” Elle said taking the earbud Carm was handing to her.


	5. You Belong With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla graduates high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skimmed checked this chapter, so there are probably hidden errors (hopefully no plot holes I left unfinished). I'm thinking of them as video game Easter eggs, oh conveniently on Easter weekend, thats fun haha...

Carmilla and her mother walked into the flower shop in the small downtown. An elderly woman, Carolyn, greeted them warmly.

“We’re here to put in a boutonniere order.” Carm’s mother said.

“Ah, got prom coming up.” Carolyn replied “If your date placed the order here I can look it up and match the boutonniere.”

“He did” Carmilla answered “Jack Garner.”

Carolyn typed into her computer bringing up the file “Ah yes, we just prepared your corsage, would you like to see it?”

“Sure” Carmilla answered.

“Give me just a minute” Carolyn said disappearing into the back.

After a short moment she returned holding a small clear box. She opened it handing it over so Carmilla could properly view the arrangement. It was made up of three red roses and leaves tied together with white ribbon accented with small red hypericum berries.

“Oh wow” Carmilla said.

“Beautiful isn’t it, we will match the boutonniere to it with a single rose and the hypericum.” Carolyn described her plan.

“That’ll look really good” Carmilla agreed.

“What will be the name for the order dear?” Carolyn asked.

“Carmilla Karnstein.”

“Alright, we will have that ready for you soon and give you a call.” Carolyn smiled.

“Thank you” Carmilla and her mother smiled back.

///////

Carmilla sat at her desk painting her own french manicure. Her hair was already in a fancy low pinned style and her make up was already applied. Elle sat next to her painting her nails in the same manner. 

“I’m gonna need people to open the car doors for me” Elle laughed.

“I’m gonna need my mom to help me with my dress.” Carm added.

“At least we’ve still got a few hours” Elle said looking at the time on Carm’s phone.

“You know, a couple of years ago I was really into painting my nails black” Carmilla said.

“I’m never letting you do that again if they're as long as they are now.” Elle laughed.

“It didn’t look good at all” Carm laughed.

“Maybe a dark blue” Elle suggested.

“I’ll have to try it, the black was just too black, Oh maybe a matte black would be better” Carm continued.

“What color do you usually like now, I’m a blue person” Elle asked.

“Pink weirdly, like a gentle pink” Carmilla answered. 

“That would go nice with my dress” Elle said blowing on her nails.

“It would” Carm agreed. “Did you go to your prom last year?”

“No, it was a rough year so I didn’t go” Elle answered.

“The one here last year was okay, we had it at a fancy steakhouse” Carmilla said.

Elle laughed “That’s really fitting for here.”

“It was” Carmilla agreed.

// /////

Carmilla held her dress looking in the mirror as her mother pulled the corset ribbons in the back. It was long flowing black taffeta with a sweetheart neckline covered in small silver reflective pieces. 

“How tight do you want this?” Her mother asked pulling more on the corset.

“A little tighter, I don’t want it going anywhere” Carmilla answered.

Carm’s mother was taking pictures when Jack pulled up in a black sports car. 

Her mother looked out the window “A Porsche Cayman… nice.” 

Carm’s father had beaten them to the front door opening it to wait for Jack to walk up. Her father was displeased she had a date to the dance, he didn’t want any guy near Carmilla. 

Jack came up to the door, corsage in hand.

Carmilla’s father opened the door sticking his hand out for a shake “Hello Jack, I’m Mr. Karnstein.”

Jack seemed a touch overwhelmed returning the handshake “Nice to meet you sir.”

He stepped inside quickly setting the corsage he brought on the entryway table taking it out of the box.

Carmilla stuck her wrist out for Jack to place the corsage on.

“So Jack, is that your car?” Carm’s father asked still staring at him with his arms crossed.

“No sir, it’s my father’s car, he let me borrow it” Jack answered as Carmilla pinned his boutonniere onto his tux. 

“And you’re going to your parent’s for pictures as well?” her father asked again.

“Yes, well to my father’s. My parents are divorced, my mom’s going to go over there as well” Jack nervously said.

“Drive extremely safely in that thing, make sure to have her home by 11, I know what time the dance ends” her father warned.

Carmilla’s mother followed them out to the car taking pictures of them with it “Have a good time, take pictures, dance a lot” she smiled at Carmilla and Jack. 

///////

Carmilla and Jack pulled up to his fathers house. He quickly rushed around to open the door for her. She was careful getting the larger bottom of her dress out of the low car.

“Thanks” She said as Jack help out a hand to help her out.

They walked to the door which was quickly opened by Jack’s mother “Hi there, it’s so good to meet you Carmilla, I’m Alice.”

“It’s nice to meet you too” Carmilla said as Alice gave her a hug.

“I think the best place for pictures is in front of the fireplace” Alice said.

They walked into the family room where Jack’s dad sat.

“You must be Carmilla, I’m Gil” Jack’s father said standing and holding out his hand shaking Carmilla’s.

“Okay you two, we don’t wanna hold you up so we will take these quick” Alice said fiddling with her camera.

Jack and Carmilla stood in front of the fireplace for a few moments as both Gil and Alice took photos.

///////

Carmilla and Jack walked into the school, decorated with hundreds of black and white balloons. Just inside the doors of the school the dinner area for the evening was set up. Multiple tables covered in gold table cloths and film reel glitter to celebrate the “Old Hollywood” theme. 

Carmilla sees a table with some open spots already occupied by her classmate Lowell and his date Delilah. 

“I don’t see Elle and Gary yet, shall we sit over there?” Carmilla suggested.

Jack nodded his head as they walked over to the table greeting the other two.

Others flooded in to all the tables quickly. As Carmilla spotted Elle she waved her and Gary over but Gary was headed to another table. Elle shrugged in Carmilla’s direction. 

Carm was about ready to tell Jack they should move to Elle’s table with two empty spots when Ginger and an unknown male sat down in the two seats to Carm’s shock. 

Dinner went quickly as everyone was eager to dance. Carmilla danced a few dances with Jack before he went to talk to Hoyt who was sulking in a corner. 

Carmilla and Elle started an unspoken game with each other halfway through the dance. They had maintained eye contact most of the night while dancing. Eventually they started to gently bump into each other when they’d be on the same side of the room. As the night progressed they would move their partners in the direction of each other to purposefully bump into each other always followed by a laugh. It never occurred to them to dance with each other, which was probably for the best. 

Carmilla had gone for punch when Darren approached her “Care to dance?”

“Sure Darren” She answered taking his hand walking to the floor. 

“How’s prom going for you?” He asked.

“Fine” Carm answered searching for Elle again smirking when she spotted her.

“Are you seeing anyone, are you seeing Jack?” Darren asked again.

“No, I’m not” Carm said making a slight face at Elle.

“Ah well that’s good, is Elle seeing anyone? I heard she had something going with Carter.” Darren wondered.

“She’s not seeing anyone” Carm responded giving Darren a quizzical look.

“Mm good to know” Darren said as the music faded.

Elle approached Carmilla quickly “Come sit with me” 

Carm followed Elle over to some chairs on the side of the dance floor.

“Having fun?” Elle asked playfully.

“Having a great time Elle” Carm laughed.

“I think it’s about time I ditched my shoes though” Elle said undoing the straps of her heels.

“I was having the same thought actually” Carm added.

“Was Darren asking you weird questions? He was asking me weird questions” Elle wondered.

“Yeah, he was. He’s so much weird than his older brother” Carmilla answered.

“I didn’t know he had a brother” Elle said.

“Yeah, graduated last year, bit of a playboy” Carmilla responded.

Gary and Jack approached the two girls.

Gary held his hand out to Elle “Care to dance girls?”

Elle took Gary’s hand while Carmilla took Jack’s hand.

// /////

Carmilla sat at her desk filling out an application to a state university. It was late and she hoped her father wouldn't notice any light shining underneath her bedroom door. If she couldn’t go to her dream school, then maybe there was a possibility she could go to an actual college at least. 

The applications for in-state were easy, and the application fee was waived that way as well. Her mother had suggested the idea, having gone to one of the schools herself. She wasn’t sure how she would break the news to her father that she had applied. Being in-state with passing grades to graduate she would be automatically accepted. 

She was focussing on the one her mother had attended, her father had expressed fears of the other one long before Carmilla started high school, vowing that his child would never go there. She sealed the applications and transcripts into envelopes hiding them in her backpack to mail the next day.

// /////

Carmilla, Elle, and Carter walked into their English classroom third period. They walked over to Mrs. Harper whom Carm was technically the teacher’s aid for. 

“Mrs. Harper?” Carter spoke up.

“Yes?” She answered.

“So… we know we kinda got into trouble for going out the front door to Sonic, we were kinda wondering if you would mine if we propped open the access door in here to go?” Carmilla laid out their plan.

Mrs. Harper looked towards the classroom doorway checking for people “Okay, but bring me back an iced tea.

The three smiled “Thank you so much, we’ll be right back” Carter said following the two girls. 

Carmilla insisted on driving.

“Can we listen to some music?” Carter asked.

“Sure” Elle answered pulling Carm’s iPod out of the console hooking it up. 

The Black Eyed Peas came over the speakers.

“Don’t you have anything better?” Carter asked again.

“Nope” Elle said before singing along to the song.

Another Black Eyed Peas song later they arrived at Sonic. Carmilla pressed the button rolling down the back window for Carter to place his order from the back.

They ordered and sat waiting for their food being mindful of time.

There was an awkward air to the car. There was obvious tension between Elle and Carter. Carmilla was sure he didn’t know that she knew. 

“Did I tell you about Gary and I getting pulled over while leaving the post prom party?” Elle asked looking at Carmilla.

“No, also there was a post prom party?” Carmilla asked in return.

“Yeah, I thought you knew?” Elle was surprised.

“No, I never heard about a party” Carm stated.

“Well, when leaving Gary and I got pulled over, I guess Andrew’s neighbor’s had called the police cause of the party” Elle said.

“That’s wild” Carm responded.

“I’m glad I didn't get pulled over after the party, I think I was heading the opposite way though” Carter added.

“You really didn’t miss anything though Carmilla” Elle assured Carm after seeing her face fall into disappointment.

// /////

Carmilla and Elle sat on bleachers watching a baseball practice. They were with a group of juniors including Jack who had all come to the last practice of the season to root on the team.

Elle leaned further into Carm “I should have brought a bigger jacket”

“I’ve got an extra one in my truck” Jack said staring up already heading to his vehicle.

Elle gave Carm a suggestive look “He likes you.”

“What? No” Carm.

Elle smirked and nodded “He does, he’s bring me his extra jacket, he paid for our dinners, he keeps asking you to go to stuff”

“Well…” Carmilla really couldn’t refute that.

Jack returned with a large letterman jacket handing it to Elle.

“Thanks Jack” She said pulling it over her shoulders smirking at Carm again.

Carmilla narrowed her eyes back at Elle before looking back out at the field.

The team took a break as Darren approached the group “What up my homies, enjoying the sights?”

“No” Carmilla responded to through him off.

He paused for a second before laughing “You’re so funny Carmilla, I appreciate that.”

Carmilla sent a glare towards him.

“Well, I better get back out there” Darren said backing away onto the field.

Jack turned to Carmilla “I was thinking of seeing a movie this weekend if you wanna come Carmilla?”

“Elle and I were just talking earlier about seeing a movie this weekend” Carmilla responded.

Jack thought for a second “So uh, yeah, we could all three go I guess, that would be fun.”

“Cool” Carmilla smiled at him.

// /////

Carmilla’s phone rang, Elle’s name popping up on the screen.

“It’s late for you Elle, why are you up now?” Carmilla answered with a laugh.

“Hi Carmilla, this is Grace, Elle’s mom.” 

Carmilla sat up straighter “Oh, hello.” 

“I wanted to call and let you know we are doing a little surprise party for Elle’s birthday next weekend, If you could let some of your classmates know that would be great” Grace asked.

“Of course, I’ll let them know.” 

“That’s great, if you wanna come by early and help us prep too that would be great, her sister Lily is even in town, she’s already heard a lot about you from Elle and is excited to meet you” Grace chuckled.

“That sounds really great, I’ll definitely come early to help” Carmilla said smiling.

“Well have a good night Carmilla” Grace said.

“You too” Carm said ending the call.

Maybe she should just answer the phone with hello from now on, Carmilla thought, still feeling the embarrassment from the beginning of the conversation. 

///////

Carmilla knocked on Elle’s front door. 

Emma opened it quickly, smiling “You’re here! Come in.”

Carmilla had never been further into Elle’s house that the entry and was surprised to see there were more rooms that appeared from the door. 

She followed Emma through the family room. 

“Those are my brothers, David is the big one, Arthur is the little one” Emma gestured to the two boys playing a video game on the tv. David was a little younger than Emma but looked just like her. Arthur was a tiny mess of bleach blond hair telling David what to do in the game with a very Elle like tone.

Emma led Carmilla into the kitchen where Grace greeted her with a hug. 

“I’m so glad you came today, Elle’s going to be so excited when her and her dad get back” Grace said.

“I wish more of the class could have come, they all had plans since it’s almost graduation” Carm added.

“At least the whole family is here” Grace smiled “Carmilla, this is Lily.” 

A girl Carm’s height with dark brown hair was standing at the stove. She turned around and Carmilla could have sworn for a second it was Elle. After a moment she could see that Lily looked a bit more like Arthur in the family room than Elle.

“Its so great to meet you!” She exclaimed in a voice eerily similar to Elle’s.

“You too Lily” Carmilla said as Lily returned to stirring dinner.

Elle had told her a little about Lily, she went to college in California and had just started dating a new guy named Miller.

Elle’s mom spoke again “Emma, if you and Carmilla could set the table for dinner, your dad texted that they’re about to be on their way back. 

As Emma and Carm finished setting both the dining table and the extra table Elle and her father arrived home.

“We’re home dear!” Elle’s father Archibald called through the house.

Elle didn't see Carmilla at first, instead ducking into the family room. She greeted everyone through the kitchen then rounded into the sitting room where Carmilla and Emma were.

“Carmilla!” Elle exclaimed running over pulling her into a tight hug.

She leaned slightly back after a moment still holding onto Carmilla “What are you doing here?” 

“Came to surprise you for your birthday, well early birthday, your mom called me last week” Carmilla smiled.

Elle pulled Carm into another hug “I’m so glad you're here.”

“I am too” Carmilla hugged Elle even tighter swaying them a little.

Elle pulled out of the hug “I’m gonna go change into sweats, wait here for me?”

Carmilla laughed “Where else would I go?”

Elle rolled her eyes and smiled “You know what I mean.” 

Elle skipped away as Emma brought Carm a blue plastic cup and a sharpie “What do you want to drink?”

“Dr. Pepper” Carmilla answered while writing her name.

“You got it.” Emma said taking the cup again.

///////

Carmilla and Elle sat alone at the spare table in the sitting room. Elle’s mom was finishing up the cake with Lilly while the others had dispersed themselves to other areas of the house.

The room was quiet, filled with distant sounds from other rooms, illuminated only by the late afternoon sun that shone gently through the large window facing the backyard. 

“I spread word of the party around class, but no one was free today” Carmilla said in a quiet tone.

“That’s okay, you’re the only one I want here anyway, you’re the most important” Elle smiled softly at Carmilla.

Carmilla returned the smile. Elle reached over taking Carmilla’s hand and squeezing it.

Quietness fell back over them as they got lost in their own thoughts. It was a beautiful moment, Carmilla would treasure for a long while to come.

Elle’s mom called out to everyone “Cake time guys!”

Everyone poured back into the room, Emma setting down dessert plates and forks. Grace carried the already lit cake in setting it in front of Elle followed by Lily with ice cream and two whip cream cans.

A rendition of ‘Happy Birthday’ was sung with a flourish by many family members, especially Arthur who had not stopped moving the entire time.

Elle blew out the candles as everyone cheered. 

She reached for one of the whip creams before turning to Carm “I always ask for birthday whip cream.”

Elle popped the lid off spraying a huge amount into her mouth giddily. 

Lily started serving the cake and ice cream “Gonna share that this year Elle?”

Elle laughed “You know I’m not.”

Lily laughed as well “Maybe next year then.”

// /////

Carmilla was waiting with the rest of her class to walk to the graduation stage. Elle, however, wasn’t with them. Having failed a class she would have to complete summer school to receive her diploma. 

The graduation march started to play, one by one they walked in. Elle and her father were sitting at the back, Carm gave them a small wave. She continued to walk passing her family and taking her seat on the stage. 

The valedictorian and salutatorian gave their speeches. Long, drawn out speeches. Nothing like Rory Gilmore’s. Finally reading of the names arrived. As Carmilla walked across her family cheered loudly. 

Upon completion they all tossed their hats in the air, celebrating. 

Carmilla went to grab her hat where it landed being cut short by Andrew saying it was his. 

She sighed grabbing one several feet away, she figured as long as she grabbed one it would be fine, most of them were already picked up. She walked down the stairs, pleased that there would be no more interactions with her high school peers. 

Carm’s mother engulfed her into a hug followed by the rest of her family. As Elle approached Carmilla was lifted up and spun around by an old family friend, Neil, who had graduated a year before. 

Elle’s father gave Carm a hug followed by Elle who hugged her extra tight. 

// /////

A week had passed since graduation. In the time between Elle had gotten a job at a local thrift shop. Carmilla was currently sitting in side her SUV just outside of said shop waiting for Elle to get off work. 

After a long ten minutes Elle opened the door “Hey!” 

“I’ve gotta start keeping a book in here to wait on you to get off” Carm laughed. 

“I mean you won’t be getting me that much probably” Elle said situating herself.

“Sure Elle, sure I’m not” Carmilla smirked.

“I’m so tired from work today, what are we having for dinner?” Elle asked.

“My mom is picking up pizza on her way home from work” Carmilla answered.

“Oh good, let’s eat on your bed and watch something cause I think I may pass out early, sorry” Elle said with a chuckle. 

“What did you have to do all day?” Carmilla asked.

“I learned the register the first half of the day, then I sorted stuff all afternoon. I’m thinking I may start taking short naps in the large clothes crate” Elle answered.

Twenty minutes later Carmilla and Elle sat on Carm’s bed playing checkers on her phone. Carmilla was winning by a long shot as Elle was almost asleep using Carm as a pillow. 

“I forfeit this game” Elle said with a yawn.

“Come on, you can keep going, besides the pizza will be here soon” Carmilla assured her.

“Well let me know when it arrives” Elle said.

Not even a minute later Carmilla heard her mother come through the front door “I’ll go get the food.” 

Elle nodded as Carmilla slowly got up from Elle’s koala hold on her.

Carmilla soon returned with an entire pizza box and two side salads “Wakey wakey.”

Elle showed no reaction. Carmilla sat the food on the nightstand leaving to get drinks. Returning she nudged at Elle who only groaned.

“Elle wake up, there’s food… Elle!” Carmilla said louder poking Elle at this point.

“Mkay I’m up, I’m up” Elle said taking a drink from Carm.

After dinner Elle was more awake. She sat on Carm’s bed holding a body pillow that often played on the bed.

“Your pillows getting pretty flat” Elle chuckled.

“It’s still nice to hold onto while asleep” Carmilla said closing her bedroom door behind her.

“Now that it’s summer you’ve got me to sleep next to” Elle commented standing up and walking to Carmilla’s closet placing the pillow on the top shelf.

Elle smirked as she sat back on the bed across from Carm.

“Planning on being here a lot?” Carm asked.

“I am” Elle replied.

Carmilla smirked back at her “That’s good.”


	6. Our Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snapshot of Carmilla's Summer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back! (Anyone remember that friends quote? No? Okay.) There are, I'm sure, mistakes in here which are my own fault despite having proofread it. This chapter kind of goes by faster than I wanted it too, but that's okay sometimes.

Carmilla sat with her parents on top of hay bales on an open mesa. They were attending the wedding of a family friend’s daughter. The sun had barely begun to set behind the mountains in the distance framed in perfectly by the wedding arch. The wedding party made their way in quickly with the groom. Not long after, the bride, Rose, rode in on her horse, dismounting to walk down the aisle with her father. 

The ceremony was short and to the point and soon everyone was headed back to the hay barn for the reception. It was decorated rustically, lit with lanterns and string lights, flowers along the wooden tables. To the sides were large troughs filled with ice and bud light. Carmilla and her mom choose a seat away from everyone else while her father made rounds gossiping and judging.

Carmilla’s childhood friend and Rose’s sister, Laurel, was already on her third beer as she walked over to Carm and her mother. 

She sat down close to Carmilla throwing her arm around her shoulder “I haven’t seen you guys in so long, I miss you Carm.”

Carmilla laughed “Yeah, I miss you too Laurel.”

“You’re graduated now, I can’t believe that, and I’ve got like only a year to go, thats crazy…” Laurel started to babble leaning more into Carmilla. 

“Very” Carm chuckled.

“We need to hang out more, oh, I think my beer is empty, gotta refill” Laurel hugged Carm tightly running her fingertips over Carm’s back slowly before meandering off to a beer trough.

“I hope that girl doesn’t end up getting married young like I did, huge mistake, I worry a bit about her” Carm’s mother said while also people watching.

Carmilla nodded. She hoped Laurel didn’t go talk to her father either, he disapproved of drinking, especially underage drinking. Carm really didn’t wanna hear about that all the way home. 

About ten minutes later Carmilla’s father came to the table “Ready to go?”

It wasn’t a question, it was a decision. Carm and her mother walked with him towards the house where their car was parked. 

Rose stopped them as they exited the barn “Joseph, Lilita? Are you guys leaving so soon?”

“Yeah, we’ve gotta get home, it’s getting late.” Carm’s father said with his trademark manipulative smile.

It wasn’t getting late, it was 8pm.

“Well we already sliced the guest cake, make sure to grab a slice” Rose said hugging Carmilla and her mom.

“That’s okay Rose, nice wedding, we’ll see you guys soon.” Carmilla’s father said walking away.

Carmilla managed to swipe a plated slice of cake before they made it to the car. Her father seemed perturbed about something, it was going to be a long car ride.

////////

Carmilla’s mother handed her an envelope after returning home from work. Carmilla looked at the return, it was from Southern Western University, the state school she had applied to. She walked to her room before opening it. 

Miss Karnstein,

We are delighted to inform you…

Carmilla had gotten in, she knew she would but still, she was relieved. Now she needed to tell her father. 

Her plan was to tell him while they ate dinner. Maybe the food would be enough distraction.

“Carmilla, I got a tour set up for you and Elle at High Hill Community College, a friend of mine from when I went there is now the Dean of Students, she’s gonna show you girls around” her father started dinner off.

“I don’t really need a tour” Carmilla replied.

“It’ll be nice for you girls to get shown around, I think its a great little school, you’ll be able to get a wonderful associate business degree” her father said with his fake smile.

“I don’t want a business degree” Carm replied quiet this time.

“It’ll be a good degree for you, I bet you’ll find you love it and might’ll even want to drive to the four year associated school during the day to get a full degree, as long as it doesn't cost us too much” He smiled at her.

Carmilla decided to leave it at that for now, there wasn’t any reasoning with him.

That night in her room, Carm signed in online to accept her spot at SWU, she wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity. After setting up her student account she signed up for one of the mandatory orientations that was open at the end of the summer.

////////

Carmilla and Elle walked into the small administration building of High Hill Community College. The day was blisteringly hot out while the inside was freezing cold. They entered a large office where several people sat at desks. The girls walked up to the first one just inside the door.

“Uh, hi. We have an appointment with Mrs. Watts.”

The young secretary looked at her computer then back at the girls “Okay, you can go ahead and go in.” 

They were pointed towards a door at the back of the room.

“Ah you must be Carmilla and Elle.” Mrs. Watts greeted them.

“We are” Elle said with a smile as they all took a seat.

Carmilla was fine with Elle doing all of the talking.

“So what would you guys like to know before we start the tour?” Mrs. Watts asked.

“I had a question, do I need to declare a major right away, also is there some sort of orientation?”

“You can be undeclared the first semester, after that we prefer students have a specific area in mind. There is an orientation at the end of summer thats a good opportunity for students to start of the school year with everything they need” Mrs. Watts answered.

“Anything you wanted to ask?” Elle turned towards Carmilla.

“Nope, I’m good.” Carm answered.

“What are you girls planning to study, what are your favorite fields?” Mrs. Watts asked.

“I’m thinking maybe English but I’m not sure” Elle answered.

“History I guess” Carm answered.

“Those are both really good. Lets get started on touring the campus then.” Mrs. Watts stood up leading the girls outside.

They walked towards the next building which was just slightly bigger than the administration building.

“This first building here houses our math and computer programs, it’s connected to the campus library by a long hallway.” Mrs. Watts said leading them through.

They next wandered by the theatre building on towards the science building. 

“These next buildings are the dorms we have on campus, I don’t know if you two are wanting to stay on campus” Mrs. Watts said leading them into one of the dorms.

Carmilla restrained her laughter, she was pretty sure Elle was holding in laughter too. 

After touring the multiuse building they ended up back at the administration building after about an hour.

“Is there anything else I can help you girls with?” Mrs. Watts asked.

“I think that’s all for right now, thank you” Elle answered.

“Alright, well let me know if you need anything when school starts up, tell your father I said hi Carmilla.” Mrs. Watts said.

“I will” Carmilla responded.

////////

Carmilla returned home from dropping Elle at her house. She was still in a bad mood from the tour. She had hoped just a little that something might surprise her, but it was even worse than she had anticipated. She walked into their great room taking a seat on the couch. Her mother was busy making dinner in the kitchen. 

After a few minutes of silence her father arrived home. 

“Ah, Carmilla how did the tour go? Isn’t it a great school?” He asked.

Carmilla huffed “Not really.”

“Don’t be like that, I know you had a good time.” He tried to coerce her.

“It wasn’t fun, I don’t want to go there” She replied, getting fed up with his life plans for her.

“Well you’ve gotta get a business degree, if you don’t you wont be able to get a job when I retire and take care of your mom and I in our old age” He insisted sitting down in his recliner pushing it back into the lounge position.

“I applied to Southern Western and got in” Carmilla announced.

“You did what?” Her father said with an accusatory tone simultaneously throwing his recliner into a seated position again.

“I got into Southern Western” Carmilla repeated.

“You won’t go there, we cant afford it, your mother will miss you too much. You know what kind of crimes happen up there?” Her father was becoming increasingly angered.

After a stressfully quiet moment he took a breath “Just try a semester here, okay Carmilla, we might can afford for you to take an online class from Southern Western if you really think you wanna try that, but you are not moving there.” 

Before Carmilla could say anything more her father stood up storming out of the room.

////////

Elle had the long weekend off and was currently asleep on Carm’s shoulder in the back seat of her parents SUV. It was Carm’s annual paternal side’s family camping trip, and Carmilla had managed to get Elle to tag along.

The mountains were green which was a welcome sight from the still brown prairie below. The ride was quiet, her father not allowing any sounds unless it was him choosing the music. 

After a while they arrived at the cabin they were staying in. It was small, made of traditional logs, with two bedrooms and a bathroom. 

“Elle wake up” Carmilla lightly shook Elle’s shoulder.

“Are we there?” Elle asked groggily.

“Yeah, lets take our bags in.” Carm said opening her door.

Settling in was quick, the biggest thing being Carmilla pushing her and Elle’s twin size beds together, surprised when she didn't need to offer an excuse. 

Once settled they drove to the campsite where the rest of the family was staying.

Two of her cousins had brought an RV, the rest were staying in tents all over the entire campsite. In the middle was a large courtyard with a volleyball net. Beyond that was a large cooking area. 

“Carmilla!” Her cousin Chloe yelled running over and hugging her.

“Chloe hi! This is my best friend Elle.” Carmilla said turning towards her with a large smile.

More young cousins quickly gathered around to meet Elle.

“Come check out the fire pit, we’re gonna make some awesome s’mores!” Chloe exclaimed leading them to another part of the campsite.

The fire pit area was low, ringed on three sides by trees. Log benches surrounded the pile of logs in place for that evening.

“Cool” Carmilla said taking in the sight.

“I wish we could skip lunch and dinner and go straight to s’mores” Chloe’s younger sister Clara said.

Carmilla laughed “You and me both.”

///

The campfire was going strong. Everyone had a marshmallow roasting or a s’more in hand. Carmilla had put her hood up, the summer mountain air had a bit of a chill to it in the night. However it was clear and the stars were pronounced against the black sky. 

“S’mores aren't really my favorite thing” Elle said eating a third.

“What?” Carmilla questioned surprised.

“I feel like they could have different stuff” Elle answered.

Carmilla looked towards her puzzled “Like, what kinda different stuff?” 

Elle thought for a moment “ I don't know, peanut butter maybe.” 

“You want a nutter butter s’more?” Carm smirked.

Elle rolled her eyes “No, but like peanut butter inside, or like some fruit.”

“No one’s stopping you from doing that” Carmilla chuckled.

“I guess” Elle nodded.

“Oreo s’more might be good” Chloe added.

“Blonde oreo s’more!” Carmilla exclaimed.

Elle rolled her eyes again “Now this is just getting silly.”

“I’m completely serious Elle, I’d make a blond oreo s’more.” Carm smirked again.

“I want a nutella s’more” Clara added in.

“Not a bad idea” Chloe agreed.

“It’s all hypothetical though, we don't have that stuff here.” Elle said.

“Still fun though Elle, play along” Carm replied placing another marshmallow near the campfire.

///

Carmilla’s father walked into the girls room “Are you girls ready to go?”

“Elle’s taking shower” Carm replied.

“It’s almost 10am, we’re running late” her father stated.

“For what?” her mother sarcastically commented from the next room.

Her father stormed back to his own room perturbed by what he registered as chaos.

Thirty minutes later they arrived at the campsite where not too much was actually happening. 

“Ah you guys are here, some are getting up and around” Carmilla’s Great Aunt Esther smiled. 

“We’d have been here sooner, but you know how Carmilla is, takes so long to wake up and get ready.” Carm’s father laughed.

Esther paused for a moment “Well, we just made some more eggs and bacon if you guys would like, there’s plenty” 

Elle noticed the defeat in Carmilla’s face. 

“I’m gonna go sit for a bit” Carm whispered to Elle. 

Carmilla started towards the empty fire pit area, followed by a concerned Elle.

They both sat on a bench. Carmilla was quite for several minutes as Elle took worried glances every few seconds.

Finally Carmilla spoke quietly “I don't know why he has to blame me for everything, he always does this, every trip, every time we run into someone he knows in a store.” 

Elle just nodded scooting closer to Carm placing a hand on her arm.

“It’s like everything is always my fault, its my fault if we are late for something, it’s my fault we have to have a monthly budget, it’s my fault I’m not a boy, it’s my fault I was born…” Carmilla said placing her head on her knees.

Elle spoke even quieter than Carm “He is really hard on you, it wasn't your fault today, I wanted to take a shower… I’m so sorry he’s blaming you when it was me, we weren’t even late for anything… it’ll be okay Carmilla.”

Carm sighed “It wont… but thanks.” 

Elle waited a moment before speaking softly again “I’m gonna go get us some food, okay?” 

After a few minutes Elle returned with two plates handing one to Carmilla.

Carmilla gives her a small smile before returning her gaze downward.

“They said we’re going for a hike in a bit, that’ll be fun.” Elle said trying to lift Carm’s spirits.

“Okay” Carm replied eating slowly.

///

Elle, Carmilla, and her mom walked behind the rest of the family, their hike was more of a walk through the camp grounds. The further down the trail they got the older and larger the trees were.

Elle decided to cheer Carm up more “Look how huge that tree is, will your mom take pictures of us with it, we can take goofy one, let’s pretend we’re reaching around it.”

Carmilla nodded “Mom, will you take our picture with one of the big trees?”

Her mother took the camera as the girls ran over to the biggest tree. After a few goofy pictures they return to the rest of the group, Carm smiling a bit more. 

Elle, glad to see Carm smile again, slipped her hand into Carm’s as they trailed behind the rest.

The large group returned to their campsite quickly, most too tired to continue on the other side of the camp. 

Chloe walked over to the two girls “We’re gonna go play volleyball, come on guys!” 

Carm chuckled “You wanna play volleyball? One of my cousin was top of her high school, should be fun.”

Elle smiled at Carm “I would, but I’m sort of having really bad cramps after that walk, I’d kind of like to take a nap in the suv maybe, plus I’ve taken a lot of your time, you should spend some with your family.” 

Carm was a bit surprised “Oh okay, go relax a bit, my mom has the car keys.”

Elle gave Carm a brief hug before taking off. 

Carmilla wandered over to the volleyball court “Elle’s gonna rest, so it’s just me.” 

Chloe smiled “Ah okay, you’re on our team then, wanna serve?”

“Sounds great” Carmilla replied catching the ball Clara tossed at her.

///

Carmilla and Elle once again sat by themselves by the fire pit. It’s somewhat secluded placement was nice for having private conversations. 

“Thanks for letting me nap, I feel a little more refreshed” Elle laughed.

“You did look a bit tired” Carmilla replied.

They were silent for a few moments. Carmilla took the time to look at Elle, she couldn't see her face, but she looked at her hands that were gently folded in her lap, and her tan that went perfectly with the bright color of her jacket.

“Thanks for coming on this trip” Carmilla smiled even though Elle couldn’t see her.

“It’s nice to get away sometimes” Elle replied.

Elle reached over slyly taking one of Carm’s hands in hers, tangling their fingers together.

Carmilla looked up at the sky, the tops of the trees were gently illuminated against the starry background. The moon had yet to rise, making the night seem even darker, and the stars brighter.

“Do you remember those glow in the dark stars and planets that would stick to the walls? I had them on my ceiling when I was little” Carmilla said turning her gaze from the sky to Elle.

Elle lifted her head up looking into Carm’s eyes “I do, we weren’t allowed to have them though, since the military and then the church always owned the houses we lived in.”

“That’s… kinda sad” Carmilla said frowning.

Elle shrugged her shoulders “It was fine.”

“They actually came off really easy with no damage when we took mine down” Carmilla thought out loud.

“That makes me even more sad about it, in a way” Elle said.

Carmilla chuckled “Sorry, you're right it does. Well one day in your own house you can put them up.”

Elle laughed with Carm “I may just do that.” 

They stared at each other a bit longer “I’m glad we’re best friends, you’re kinda perfect, you know that” Carmilla smilled.

Elle rolled her eyes “I’m not perfect.” 

Carmilla chucked again “Okay, Elle.”

“I’m not!” Elle insisted.

Carmilla laughed harder before calming back down “I love you, ya know.” 

Elle released Carm’s hand placing her arm around her “I love you too.”

///

Carmilla sat between Elle and Chloe in the back seat of the suv. It was a bit awkward, but Carm was hoping that her cousin and her best friend would like each other. Neither Carmilla nor Chloe were social which was not helping the feeling in the back seat of the car.

They soon arrived at the hiking trail to the nearby giant waterfalls. The whole group gathered at the trail head, going over a checklist of supplies for the day. 

The entire family was present except for one of Carm’s cousin’s and his wife. They were researches at a university and were doing some experiment out in the desert, Carmilla didn't really want to know the details.

Elle leaned into Carm whispering “You have any ibuprofen? I thought I put some in my bag but I guess I didn’t, also are there gonna be restrooms?”

Carmilla nodded “I’ve got some advil, there are some once we get there.”

Elle sighed in relief “Good.”

They followed the rest of the group, after a few hundred meters Elle slipped her hand into Carm’s lacing their fingers. Carmilla smiled squeezing it gently.

“I prefer mountains, they speak to me” Elle said taking in their surroundings as they continued.

“They’re a bit cold for me” Carmilla added.

“How far till the waterfall?” Elle asked.

“Like, an hour I think” Carmilla answered.

“That’s good” Elle replied.

The hour went quickly and soon the group emerged from the path at the base of the waterfall with it’s large pool. The younger family members dropped their stuff racing over jumping into the water. The older family collected the discarded backpacks walking to the picnic area to set up lunch.

“Can I have one of the snack bars in your bag?” Elle asked after she had started unzipping Carmilla’s backpack. 

“Of course” Carm smiled as Elle ripped one of the packages open.

“So, we can actually walk behind the waterfall back there, it’s really cool, a little slippery though” Carmilla pointed towards the shallow cave.

“Are you trying to talk it up to me” Elle laughed.

“Yes, it’s awesome” Carmilla said.

“Lead the way” Elle waived her hand towards the cavern.

Carmilla led them quickly to the entrance behind the falls. 

“Wow, you weren’t kidding, this is extremely slippery” Elle said sticking to the back of the cave.

“Yep” Carmilla laughed pulling her camera out of her pocket and taking their picture.

“It is pretty cool back here” Elle agreed.

Chloe and Clara appeared inside the cave.

“Hey guys” Carmilla smiled “I thought I’d show Elle the cave.

“It’s cool isn't it!” Chloe exclaimed. 

“Lunchtime!” One of the parents yelled loud enough for the entire group to hear.

The girls made their way out of the cave back over to the picnic tables.

///

Carmilla had said goodbye to her cousins the next morning when they stopped on their way home. After an hour they reached the mountain town to get gas.

“Can we ask to play different music, your dad’s taste kinda sucks” Elle asked Carm in a whisper.

“He doesn’t like to listen to other peoples music, he’ll probably just get mad” Carm answered.

“I wanna listen to some Taylor Swift though” Elle said pleading a bit with her eyes.

“I have my headphones, we can listen to Taylor on my phone if you want” Carmilla said reaching into her backpack.

Carmilla handed Elle one of the earbuds placing the other in one of her ears. She searched through her music quickly finding Fearless and hitting play. 

“I wanna dance in my best dress in the rain, it sounds so romantic” Elle whispered while bopping her head along to the song.

Carmilla smiled nodding her head, not wanting her parents that had just returned to hear her agree.

The girls quietly listened to music the entire ride home.

////////

Carmilla and Elle laid in bed, only the light from Carm’s tv illuminated them. 

“Hey, where’s your phone?” Elle asked in a whisper.

Carmilla handed it over with a questioning look. 

Elle opened the camera taking a few pictures of the two of them handing the phone back.

“I’m glad we’re best friends” Elle smiled while whispering.

“Yeah?” Carmilla smiled back.

“Yeah, we might not always be friends, but this moment feels right, ya know.” Elle sighed still smiling.

Carmilla’s smile dropped down at that admission but she nodded anyway “Yeah, yeah I guess so.”

Elle continued to smile as she burrowed herself into Carm’s side unaware that Carmilla would be unable to sleep for the rest of the night.

////////

Carmilla sat in the car watching as the Great Plains started to become dotted with trees. Her phone laid unlocked on her lap with a text conversation.

Carmilla: I wish you could have come with me

Elle: I know, I had to work though

Carmilla: Still…

Elle: Plus we stopped over in Missouri on our trip in the spring

Carmilla: I wanted to show you it in person though! Not from an airport lounge…

Elle: I miss you 

Carmilla: I miss you too

Elle: Where are you guys right now?

Carmilla: Oklahoma City, can start to see the lightning bugs now

Elle: Pretty

Carmilla: I think we are stopping for the night here

Elle: Bring me postcards

Carmilla: I will

Elle: I’m headed to bed myself. Goodnight sugar cookie

Carmilla: Goodnight cupcake

After a few minutes Carm’s phone lit up with a text.

Jack: Hey, how goes the trip?

Carmilla: Good Jack, haha

Jack: Did Elle end up going with you?

Carmilla: No, she had to work

Jack: Oh, bit lonely then I bet

Carmilla: Yep, my parents are quiet in the front seats and I’m quiet in the back

Jack: That’s… more lonely than I was expecting

Carmilla: Same as always

Jack: I’m gonna go raid the fridge, just wanted to check in, have a good night Carmilla

Carmilla almost responded before deciding to let the conversation die out, they were nearing the hotel anyway. Plus she could feel glares from her father at the light her phone was emitting. 

///

The sun was high on such a hot and muggy day as Carm’s families SUV wound its way into the countryside of Missouri. Green hills and trees stretched for miles around occasionally accompanied by a barn or horses. 

After several hours of the same they finally pulled down the drive of a small farm. A modest white house came into view in the distance. 

A large elderly man sat in a rocking chair on the front porch, Carroll, a cousin on Carm’s mother’s side. 

He stood as the SUV parked in front of the garage. 

“Glad y’all made it, Harriet’s just now gettin lunch ready.”

Lilita, Carm’s mother, walked over hugging Carroll “It’s good to see you.”

“You too, let’s get y’all inside, ‘fore the mosquitos getcha.”

They carried their bags inside the house getting an enthusiastic wave from Harriet through the kitchen pass through.

“Lily and Joe, y’all’ll be in the first room down the hall, hope the couch is alright with you Carmilla.” 

“It’s just fine, thank you” Carmilla smiled.

“Lunch’ll be ready soon!” Harriet called. 

Carmilla sat her suitcase and bag in front of the end table taking a seat on the couch. She took her phone out of her pocket opening the hours old text from Jack.

Jack: How’s the farm life?

Carmilla: We just got here

Jack: Oh, that’s quite a bit further than I realized

Carmilla: Yeah

Jack: You play guitar right? I’ve been working on some stuff lately… Aerosmith mostly, we should jam when you get back

Carmilla: We could

Jack: Awesome!

Carroll, Joseph, and Lilita walked back into the room deep in conversation.

“So Carmilla, you got a boyfriend?” Carroll asked turning towards her.

“Um, no, I don’t.”

“She better not” Joseph piped in “She’s not old enough to be into the boys yet.”

“How old are ya now Carmilla, been a long time since we’ve all had a proper catch up”

“17” Carmilla answered clicking her phone off before answering Jack ensuring her father wouldn't get a look at the name.

“Lunch is ready” Harriet said walking briefly into the living room then back into the kitchen. 

The group quietly made their way in, filling up their plates and glasses of water, before sitting at the table.

They ate mostly in silence save for the one sided conversation Lilita and Carroll were having. She had some family questions and he was not willing to give up some of the answers.

Carmilla wished she had put less on her plate, it wasn't that it wasn't good, it was just that… it wasn't good. She wasn't gonna say it out loud though. But, she also couldn’t let her plate say it either.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, with a quick look around she glanced at the screen.

Elle: Lunch break! Talk to me! I miss you!

Carmilla gland around again.

Carmilla: I miss you too, we are eating lunch, sorry if my texts are stalled a little

Elle: That okay my lovely friend

Carmilla: We can text all we want after you get off work though :)

Elle: A wise plan indeed

Carmilla turned back to her lunch before anyone got suspicious about her constant lap glances.

///

The next day was Sunday, Carmilla was dressed in a dress, and she swore one of these days she would find a dress she actually liked unlike the bright red sundress layered over a red tank top she currently had on. She wore a white cropped sweater over it to cover her bare shoulder which made the outfit more of a disaster but did match her white wedges. That was something, at least.

She groaned getting into the SUV. It was a 20 minute drive to the church nearby that her cousins attended every Sunday. She hadn't been a huge fan of organized religion but her father made sure she seemed like she was.

The church was packed as they walk in with Carroll and Harriet greeting everyone they passed. They were consistent Baptists and had a practically reserved spot near the back of the pews. All eyes stared at Carmilla and her parents, watching them… judging them. It almost made Carmilla feel shameful, though she couldn't place a finger on what for, being an outsider maybe? She decided not to dwell on it.

///

Post church was a much better feeling, a small cook out on the farm. 

More cousins showed up as the grill sizzled outside.

Carmilla sat in the same spot she had the day before, trying to pull herself in and be invisible. It was moments like this she wished she could go on the internet on her phone, she was glad she was lucky enough to have scraped together enough money just to have a used unlocked iphone with her old sim card. 

There were several people she hadn't met, including a cousin that looked around her age who did nothing but glare at her.

She decided to keep her eyes to her phone, opening the text app.

Carmilla: I’m bored, and a relative is glaring at me

Elle: Why are they glaring?

Carmilla: I dont know, all I did was say hi earlier

Elle: You’ve got your sketchbook right? You could draw

Carmilla: Then people will wanna know what kinda art I do, and ask to see, and suddenly my sketchbook is being passed around and that’s too much for me

Elle: When you get back we’ll do something fun

Carmilla: Okay

Elle: I’ve gotta get back, lunch is quickly passing, I’ll text you later

Carmilla was about to close her phone when Jack’s name appeared.

Jack: What other bands do you listen to?

Carmilla: Um, I like a lot of 80’s, and Taylor Swift

Jack: She’s cool, didn't you listen to the Jonas Brothers back in the day

Carmilla: …Yeah

Jack: What ever happened to them?

Carmilla: They're still around I think

Jack: Cool, how’s your Sunday?

Carmilla: Bit boring

Jack: Here too, just been tuning my guitar

Carmilla wanted to roll her eyes so bad but didn't want to draw attention.

“Carmilla, do you wanna come with us?” Lilita asked.

“Hmmm?” Carmilla has missed the conversation.

“To the library in town, Bonnie says they're open on Sunday afternoons in the Summer, wanna go?”

“Sure” Carm answered, she could always look at old books.

Carmilla sat on the front steps of the small library, it was getting dark and she had rifled through the entire history section. The librarian who was on duty had gotten so caught up in the research with everyone that she had excitedly offered to let them look for a few more hours.

The sunset was hard to see through the trees but the stars were beginning to shine overhead. Carm’s phone ringing brought her out of her dusk infused reverie.

“Hello.”

“Hi Carm!” Elle exclaimed. “I decided to call instead.”

“Always appreciated” Carmilla smiled.

“What are you up to now, same thing?” Elle asked.

“We came to the library to look at some stuff, I’m sitting outside getting some air.”

“The fireflies back?” Elle inquired.

Carmilla smiled looking into the trees across the street flickering with small bursts of light. “They are.”

“I was thinking when you get back, we can have a sleepover here, we’ve got an extra mattress we can drag into the living room, it’ll be great, and we wont have to squeeze onto my twin bed” Elle said sounding hopeful.

“I’d love that” Carmilla smiled even though Elle couldn't see.

“Great, shall we go ahead and do our goodnights before my family watches a movie?” Elle asked.

“Sure,” Carmilla answered “Goodnight strawberry.”

“Goodnight razzberry.” Elle chuckled before ending the call leaving Carm to daydream once again looking into the barely visible sunset once more.

////////

It was orientation day at SWU and Carmilla felt underprepared. Everyone else had excited energy, ready to start their college experience. Carmilla felt more like a pretender than anything else. 

The day went fairly smooth, a tour of the campus that Carm would not be on, and the dorms she would not be staying in. Class registration was an entirely different matter. Finding one online class she could enroll in per her fathers restrictions was hard enough without the seniors in charge requiring everyone to enroll in four on campus classes. 

Soon Carmilla was standing with a bag of Chick Fil A from the student union and looking at the expanse of tables for a place to sit. 

“Anyone sitting here?” Carm nervously asked two people at a table in the corner. 

Both shook their heads. 

A scene looking girl smiled at her “Im Gin, whats you're name?”

“Carmilla.”

“That’s a weird name, mine’s Ethan by the way.” The boy sitting across from her winked. 

Carmilla quirked up an eyebrow, receiving attention from boys was not her strong suit. 

“You from around here?” Gin asked.

Carmilla nodded “Sort of, a couple hours away.” 

Gin nodded back “Im from Maryland, my dad transferred here last year, I hate it.”

Ethan leaned back in his seat “Not a bad place, least the girls are hot.” 

Carmilla took another bite of her lunch, feeling a bit uneasy with the obviousness of the comment. 

She changed the subject quickly “What are you guys studying?” 

Both returned shrugged shoulders.

“Me neither” Carmilla said.

“They assigned you guys a dorm yet? I’m living off campus with my bro” Ethan added.

“I’m in, uh, Alvarez, Alvarado, something like that” Gin replied.

“I’m taking online classes from home actually.” Carmilla answered.

“How come you're going through orientation then” Gin asked.

“It was required” Carmilla answered.

Ethen was about to say something as a girl with a huge butt walked by and his eyes followed “Catch you guys later, maybe we can hang out” Ethan rambled off while walking after the girl.

“Guys are so weird, thank the Heavens I’m a lesbian” Gin said finishing her lunch “Maybe I’ll see you round” She added standing with her trash and walking away.

It was good timing too as Carmilla was still too takin back by that sudden admission. She was sure she had ever met an actual lesbian in her entire life. Or, at least, someone that actually said it out loud. The city was definitely something else.


End file.
